I&U
by synstropezia
Summary: Aku dan kamu selalu memiliki kata di tengahnya untuk saling mengenal. 31 hari bersama Soukoku dengan tema berbeda #InOktober #I ... you
1. Chapter 1

**I &U**

 **Summary: Aku dan kamu selalu memiliki kata di tengahnya untuk saling mengenal. 31 hari bersama Soukoku dengan tema berbeda #InOktober #I_you**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje, kepanjangan buat drabble (?), typo, feel ga ngena, dll.**

* * *

 **#Days 1: I See You**

 _ **Apa arti dari diciptakannya sebuah perasaan bernama cinta?**_

Senja belum pernah semerah ini.

Dazai Osamu ditemani sekaleng bir tengah menikmati camar yang terbang merendah. Membawa pergi angannya bersama angin musim gugur yang menari dengan dedaunan. Dulu, jauh-jauh bulan sebelum September tiba, sekitar pertengahan Juni pada teriknya musim panas, ia pernah menikmati senja bersama orang lain. Pertemuan misterius itu -sebuah kebetulan yang agaknya menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan, telah membawa Dazai pada Nakahara Chuuya -salah seorang dari penikmat senja di pinggir sungai Yokohama.

Teman sorenya yang pemarah namun menggemaskan. Seorang penikmat senja dengan topi jerami sebagai ciri khasnya.

"Dulu, kamu duduk di sampingku. Tetapi sekarang, aku 'menyaksikanmu' dari depan sini." Jeda sejenak. Dazai meneguk habis sekaleng bir yang sempat terabaikan. Merapatkan syal mencari kehangatan.

"Apa kamu malu sampai memerah seperti itu, Chuuya?"

Chuuya itu ibarat senja. Dazai memiliki alasan kuat untuk menganggapnya demikian. Sebagai penikmat senja, maniak perban itu paham betul tiada kata yang mampu untuk menggambarkan indahnya senja. Melebihi puisi, majas dan dongeng, mata adalah penerjemah terbaik untuk memahami keindahan semacam itu.

Begitupun Chuuya. Di balik sumpah serapah, ujaran kebencian dan amarah yang ditunjukkan, Dazai telah memaknainya sebagai keindahan yang menyerupai senja -sekalipun ditinggalkan oleh kata-kata, kehabisan penjelasan bahkan tunduk membisu, ia tetap mampu untuk memahaminya dengan baik. Karena begitulah hakikat senja, keindahannya tak perlu disuarakan agar dunia ketahui atau orang lain mengerti.

"Yang lebih penting, aku telah menemukan jawabannya. Apa arti dari diciptakannya sebuah perasaan bernama cinta." Tahu-tahu giliran gelap malam menyapa. Senja telah pergi digantikan gemerlap bintang dan cahaya rembulan.

"Besok kuberitahu jawabannya. Lain kali jangan buru-buru, Chuuya. Aku masih rindu padamu."

Indah, dan kepergiannya mengenal waktu. Ketika orang-orang perlahan menyukai senja, 'ia' akan pulang sembari digantikan malam, mematahkan hati mereka yang ditinggalkan dengan perasaan rindu. Begitupun Chuuya, ia tahu kapan harus menghilang -yakni ketika Dazai menjatuhkan diri untuk cinta kepadanya. Sewaktu pria jangkung itu menaruh harap pada senja yang esok datang dan membawanya menemui sang pujaan.

 _ **Karena itu cinta diciptakan.**_

 _ **Agar berapa kalipun senja menemui dan Dazai menatapnya dalam ribuan kesempatan, ia akan ingat untuk jatuh cinta sekali lagi, lagi dan lagi.**_

* * *

 **#Days 2: I Thank You**

Antara maaf dan terima kasih, kira-kira mana yang paling banyak untuk Dazai ucapkan kepada Chuuya?

Pada sebuah perjalanan pulang sehabis bekerja. Dazai mengingat baik-baik Kamis itu, hari yang membawa keberuntungan padanya dengan mendatangkan Nakahara Chuuya dan 4 kantong penuh belanjaan.

Terlepas dari posisi musuh dan pekerjaan, membantu Chuuya membawa 2 kantong belanjaan tentu bukan masalah. Reuni kecil-kecilan semacam ini sulit terjadi untuk kedua kalinya bila mereka telah kembali pada status masing-masing.

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dalam memasak." Chuuya masih sama galaknya. Hanya terlihat imut di mata Dazai seorang.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu, Chuuya. Aku ingin makan masakanmu juga." Sementara idiot tetaplah idiot. Tanpa permisi maniak topi itu membanting pintu.

 _TOK ... TOK ..._

"Apalagi?!"

"Belanjaanmu ketinggalan. Terus kepitingnya ...", "Ok. Bye." _BLAMMM!_ Pintu kembali dibanting. Dazai mengetuknya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"KAU MAU APA SIH SE ...", "PAKETMU DATANG, SAYANG~" Serunya loncat memeluk sang malaikat _tsundere_. Salahkan Chuuya begitu manis, Dazai tidak tahan jadinya.

"Menyingkir dariku dan duduk di sofa!"

"Aku mau sup kepiting."

"Iya, iya! Cepat duduk."

Apartemen bergaya minimalis itu masihlah sama. Koleksi topi anehnya bertambah sementara sofa hijau yang biasa Dazai duduki belum berubah. Dia masih hafal tempat favoritnya. Tahu di mana letak majalah fashion bahkan mengingat persis tempat persembunyian alkoholnya. Berusia kepala dua sekalipun, tidak ada majalah dewasa yang terselip di antara rak bukunya.

Chuuya tetaplah Chuuya. Mengetahuinya ia kembali tersenyum.

"Chuuya? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apapun asal jangan membantu di dapur."

"Jika aku diberi seribu kesempatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atau maaf padamu. Menurutmu mana yang paling banyak kuucapkan?"

"Jelas, kan, maaf. Kau meninggalkan Port Mafia tanpa pamit. _Membuatku terus menunggu, sendirian_. Be-belum lagi kau membuatku marah-marah terus. Aku bisa cepat tua karenanya."

"Daripada minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu. Aku lebih memilih berterima kasih telah menungguku."

"Untuk apa coba?! Si-siapa juga yang menunggumu?"

"Terima kasih juga tetap menjadi rumah untukku berpulang. Chuuya tidak pernah berubah. Marahmu masih untukku, begitupun rasa bencimu yang begitu mendalam. Aku senang saat mengetahuinya."

"Dasar orang aneh! Terus menjauhlah dariku!" Tahu-tahu Dazai berdiri di belakangnya. Terlalu asyik memasak membuat Chuuya sangat lengah.

"Lalu, satu hal paling berharga yang ingin kuucapkan, terima kasih telah membuatku jatuh cinta hanya padamu. Sekarang dan seterusnya, bolehkah aku terus memilikimu?"

Setelah ini Chuuya pastikan, Dazai akan meminta maaf telah membuatnya gelagapan.

* * *

 **#Days 3: I Understand You**

 _"Aku membencimu, Dazai sialan!"_

Itu artinya Chuuya minta dimanja. Dazai akan menciumnya sampai ia berhenti bilang demikian. Kalau masih keras kepala? Tinggal cium lagi. Chuuya pun menyerah dengan wajah memerah yang selalu Dazai tunggu-tunggu.

 _"Tinggalkan aku sendiri_. _"_

Lantas, apa Dazai menurutinya kemudian berlalu? Jika Chuuya menginginkan hal sebodoh itu, dia akan berlari dan memeluknya sambil membisikkan kalimat tersebut, 'bahwa aku ada di sini dan Chuuya selalu memilikku. Karenanya, kamu boleh menangis sekarang'.

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Satu-satunya kalimat terjujur yang Dazai sukai, tanpa sumpah serapah ataupun menyelipkan sarkastik. Chuuya menjadi lebih manis saat ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh jangkung sang rekan. Bila demikian, sesulit apapun caranya kembali, Dazai tetap menginginkan sebuah kepulangan.

Dazai selalu mengerti segala tentangnya. Hanya 1 hal yang gagal ia pahami; kenapa Chuuya meninggalkannya secepat ini tanpa mengatakan apapun?

Dia hanya mengerti cara memeluk Chuuya. Tidak dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **#Days 4: I Forgive You**

Tanggal 19 Juni Sabtu itu, festival musim panas kembali diadakan usai diumumkan 2 minggu lalu. Cuti telah diberikan oleh para boss. Termasuk Mori Ougai yang meliburkan anggota Port Mafia. Toh selain anak buahnya, dia pun ingin bersenang-senang dengan menikmati kembang api bersama Elise.

"Chuuya- _san_ tidak ikut?" Tanya seorang anak buahnya yang berkulit pucat itu. Eksekutif muda sekaligus pria yang dimaksud menggelengkan kepala sambil mengenakan helm.

"Ikutlah bersama kami. Ada baiknya Chuuya- _san_ bersenang-senang."

"Apa kau berani menentangku, Akutagawa?"

"Jika Dazai- _san_ berada di posisiku, dia pasti menentangmu juga." Jawaban yang berani dari sang _kouhai_. Chuuya menyeringai tipis sebelum menaiki motornya.

"Dan kau bukan Dazai. Bukan hakmu untuk menghentikanku."

Tanpa kompromi lebih lanjut Chuuya memacu motornya membelah gelap malam. Warna-warni lampu festival tampak menyilaukan di sepanjang jalan. Perasaan sukacita tersebut terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai dengan hati dan mata yang berkabut oleh kesedihan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chuuya bersikap keras kepala. Tanpa Dazai yang menjanjikan kesenangan tersebut, untuk apa ia pergi menikmati festival, kesepian di tengah pertunjukan kembang api dan melahap permen apel dengan hambar? _Kepergiannya_ 2 tahun lalu begitu menghantui dengan bekas luka yang mendalam. Terlebih perasaan bersalah akan absennya Dazai Osamu belum dapat dihilangkan sepenuhnya.

"Malam, Chuuya- _san_. Hari ini kunjungan sampai jam sembilan," sapa seorang dokter mendapati pembesuk setia itu turun memarkirkan motor.

Tidak seperti Kouyou, dia benci basa-basi. Chuuya segera menaiki lift menuju lantai 4. Mengunjungi kamar nomor 567 di mana raga itu terbaring tanpa jiwa yang semestinya tinggal di sana. Entah apa yang Dazai Osamu cari dalam petualangan panjangnya. Mungkinkah itu berupa kepulangan? Atau memang sebuah kepergian dalam arti sesungguhnya?

Chuuya tidak tahu. Dua tahun berturut-turut mempertanyakan dan menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, entah sebuta apa sepasang _azure_ nya sampai ia lupa cara menangis.

"Malam, idiot. Meski di sini idiot sesungguhnya adalah aku."

Penantian panjang dan melelahkan itu telah membawanya pada kehancuran. Hampa akibat mati rasa karena berlarut-larut dalam angan. Chuuya terlalu sombong untuk merasa yakin jika dirinya sekuat itu tanpa Dazai. Bahwa kepergian seseorang yang ia benci mustahil akan mengacaukan hari, bulan dan tahun yang selalu terasa sama.

Ternyata tanpa Dazai Osamu, rasanya jauh lebih pahit untuk Chuuya tanggung seorang diri.

"Hari ini tanggal sembilan belas Juni. Kamu tahu apa artinya? Selamat berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh empat. Maaf karena tahun lalu aku tampak menyedihkan. Meskipun sekarang lebih parah."

"Orang sepintar dirimu pasti tahu penyebabnya. Lalu setelah itu, _kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali_?" Intonasi suaranya merendah. Nyaris hilang bila Chuuya terlanjur goyah.

"Beberapa waktu terakhir, aku telah memikirkannya. Apa kamu takut aku akan memarahimu karena keluar dari Port Mafia? Apa itu alasannya sampai-sampai dua tahun belakangan ini kau memilih _tidur_?"

"Apa kamu juga takut, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena memilih meninggalkanku daripada bersamaku?"

Bibirnya ia gigit sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Mati-matian mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak menghilang sebelum kalimat itu terselesaikan.

"Diriku di masa lalu pasti tidak akan memaafkanmu. Tetapi sekarang ... semuanya telah berubah." Kapan terakhir kali Chuuya mengenggamnya? Tangan itu kurus seakan jari-jarinya bisa patah kapanpun.

"Dazai, apapun keputusanmu aku pasti memaafkanmu. Kau boleh keluar dari Port Mafia, meninggalkanku untuk membantu orang lain sesuai impianmu. Aku tidak akan egois lagi dengan memintamu bertahan di sisiku."

"Karena itu ... kembalilah. Ditinggalkan olehmu dengan cara seperti ini ..."

 _Aku sangat membencinya._

* * *

 **#Days 5: I'm Leaving You**

Teriknya matahari dilalui dengan semringah disertai senyum lebar oleh Dazai Osamu. Berpegang pada 2 alasan mengapa hari ini kebahagiaan berpihak padanya, cuma-cuma pria maniak perban itu memamerkan hari libur yang ia dapat dan janji kencannya dengan seseorang. Ya, ken-can! Pertemuan telah dijanjikan pada pukul 12. Bertepatan dengan jam makan siang di sebuah cafe langganan mereka sejak PDKT.

 _KRINGGG ...!_

Celingak-celinguk sejenak, mencari tubuh mungil sang malaikat _tsundere_ menjadi kesulitan tersendiri di tengah ramai yang hilir mudik mewarnai suasana.

"Hoi idiot perban! Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" Dazai melambai cantik pada wajah marah sang kekasih yang menunggu di pojokan. Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan Nakahara Chuuya sempurna hilang kesabaran.

"Aku hanya terlambat lima menit. Ternyata duniamu tanpaku berjalan selambat itu."

"Apa maksudmu lima menit?! Jelas-jelas sudah setengah jam berlalu!"

"Tetapi sekarang baru pukul dua belas lewat lima. Kalau Chuuya ingin bertemu denganku secepat itu, harusnya bilang dari awal."

Benar saja, baik jam saku maupun dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih lima menit. Chuuya merutuki kebodohan dan rasa panik yang tersimpan rapat dalam benak. Janji temu pada Jumat itu bukan seperti kencan yang dulu-dulu. Keinginannya menatap wajah sang kekasih dan berbicara 4 mata menjadi lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan obrolan ringan yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Kamu tahu aku benci basa-basi. Jadi langsung ke intinya saja." Seriusnya tidak mengenakkan Dazai yang menatap dalam pada sepasang _azure_. Mencari kejanggalan yang menyalahi keadaan saat ini.

"Aku mau kita putus."

Tegang menyelimuti rasa hening yang perlahan menciptakan jarak. Kakao miliknya melebar dengan keterkejutan yang langsung tergantikan oleh tatapan menginterogasi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Chuuya." Seorang pelayan mendekat hendak mengambil pesanan. Ramahnya berubah menjadi ngeri sewaktu menemui Dazai lewat kontak mata.

"Pelayan, saya minta korek kuping. Masa pacar saya minta putus. Ini pasti salah."

"E-eh kami ...", "DAZAI IDIOT! AKU MEMANG MINTA PUTUS DAN KAU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR SIALAN!" Makin nyeri akibat ngeri, pelayan muda itu undur diri membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Tidak seharusnya Chuuya tegang. Aku di sini untuk mendengarkanmu." Selalu kalem seperti itu. Dazai tahu pasti cara menenangkan badai dan mungkin, untuk menjemput pelangi juga.

"Anee- _san_ yang memintaku melakukannya. Karena aku akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain dan sulit bagiku untuk menentangnya."

Melebihi pemahaman siapapun, Dazai tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta dan hormat yang Chuuya miliki untuk seorang Kouyou. Wanita paruh baya itu adalah mama angkat yang menemukan permata kecilnya terkapar di pinggir jalan. Setelah mengorbankan puluhan tahun demi merawat dan menyayanginya, sang senja tak mungkin setega itu membiarkan egonya memenangkan keinginannya.

"Bilang padanya, dia telah menantang orang yang salah." Sebelah alisnya dinaikkan heran. Dazai mengenggam lembut jemari yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan hitam itu.

"Hari ini Chuuya boleh meninggalkanku. Karena bagiku, pergimu adalah persiapan untuk kembali dimiliki olehku dan untuk jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku."

"Makanya suatu hari nanti, pastikan dirimu siap untuk direbut kembali."

Kekekalan tidak dikandung oleh kejadian manapun. Dazai percaya diri karena ia tahu, ditinggalkan bukan akhir dari segalanya. Manusia akan selalu memenangkan takdir bila mereka terus mencari.

Karenanya, jalan pada Chuuya akan dia temui berapa kalipun Dazai harus mencari.

Bersambung...

A/N: Haloo~ aku author baru di sini, kalo sekiranya ada kritik dan saran boleh tulis di kolom review. Sebenarnya niatku bikin drabble, tapi ntah kenapa beberapa prompt itu panjang banget jadinya. Dan karena gak tau mau digimanain lagi, jadilah dibiarkan kea gini. Setiap chapter ada 5 prompt, doain moga bisa bikin semua prompt nya hehe.

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang berkenan baca fic gaje ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka.**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje, kepanjangan buat drabble (?), typo, feel ga ngena, dll.**

* * *

 **#** **6: I'm Grateful for You**

Halaman belakang kampus menjadi tempat nongkrong favorit untuk membicarakan kejombloan yang mengutuk mereka. Ditemani 2 kaleng minuman bersoda, sekotak rokok dan kacang kulit, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke menceritakan patah hati yang ia alami. Namun, korbannya bukan dia seorang, Nakahara Chuuya yang dijadikan objek curhat pun turut patah hati usai 'foto' terkutuk itu diperlihatkan dengan kefrustrasian seorang bocah _rashomon_.

Hampir saja Somay A5 milik Akutagawa terbelah 4 jika terlambat diselamatkan.

"Siapa sangka Kak Chuuya menyukai Kak Dazai." Sosok yang tertangkap oleh kameranya adalah Dazai Osamu, idola para mahasiswi dari jurusan hukum. Ada juga gebetan Akutagawa, yakni Nakajima Atsushi seorang mahasiswa psikologi.

Mereka yang jalan bareng tentu bukan perkara besar. Mau secemburu apapun, Akutagawa tidak akan jadi pujangga dadakan di facebook dengan elegi-elegi patah hati sampai Pak Fukuzawa mengajaknya jadi idol demi menyelamatkan fakultas sastra Indonesia yang di ambang kepunahan. Masalahnya adalah mereka pegangan tangan, PE-GANG-AN TA-NGAN!

Setelah diselidiki dengan jurus seribu _stalker_ , terungkap sudah bila keduanya resmi berpacaran. Kira-kira dari seminggu lalu di mana Atsushi bercerita dengan wajah tanpa dosa kepada Akutagawa yang gigit-gigit piring bekas indomie.

"Sekali lagi lo bilang, meledak itu coca-cola," ancamnya mengeluarkan permen mentos. Walaupun terkesan tidak elit, Akutagawa yang cinta mati pada soda cukup dibuat ketakutan.

"Kak Chuuya kelihatan santai untuk orang yang patah hati." Mahasiswa bau kencur ini mana tahu, jika si cebol ingin melempar kaktus beserta potnya kepada Dazai.

"Lo pasti tahu gue berteman sama Dazai dari kecil. Dulu pas SMA, idiot itu pernah jatuh cinta sama Odasaku. Tetapi belum lama pacaran, Odasaku meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan motor. Semenjak itu kerjaannya sedih terus, kadang suka nangis di kamar."

Jeda sejenak, Chuuya mengisap rokok yang sempat terabaikan. Akutagawa takzim menunggu kelanjutan cerita tersebut.

"Kalau Dazai bisa bahagia dengan Atsushi, gue turut bersyukur, seneng buat dia." Terlepas dari keinginannya melempar kaktus beserta pot, Chuuya 'tulus' soal ini. Sepasang _azure_ itu melembut mendesirkan perasaan aneh pada dada sang mahasiswa baru.

"Ternyata Kak Chuuya bijak."

"Orang patah hati bisa lebih bijak dari Mahatma Gandhi."

Meski Mahatma Gandhi tidak akan melanjutkan kalimat tersebut dengan niat, 'nanti juga gue tikung selama belum dihalalin'.

Chuuya bergembira saat ini saja. Bersyukur karena itu Atsushi, kalau masih Odasaku bakal susah menikungnya entar.

* * *

 **#7: I'm Inspire You**

Beberapa waktu terakhir, Dazai Osamu memikirkan betul apa yang berubah 2 tahun belakangan–selain tinggi dan berat badan, kehidupannya berbalik 180 derajat dengan kalimat yang sulit dideskripsikan.

Sesuai permintaan Odasaku, ia berpihak kepada mereka yang membutuhkan. Bergabung dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata demi mewujudkan keinginan tersebut. Dazai menjadi lebih manusiawi dalam memandang hidup orang lain. Tahu cara menghargai bahkan mati-matian mempertahankannya.

Keluar dari Port Mafia, ia menemui rekan-rekan baru. Berbagi canda, tawa, duka, tangis dan cerita di bawah atap yang sama–Agensi Detektif Bersenjata menjadi rumah yang menawarkan kehangatan. Dazai pun paham kebersamaan di antara mereka jauh lebih indah dibandingkan melihat merah darah musuhnya. Menarik pelatuk demi keadilan sangatlah keren daripada membunuh secara membabi buta.

Bergabung dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, Dazai bahkan berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang. Nakajima Atsushi yang yatim piatu, dihantui bayang-bayang kekejaman penjaga panti menjadi lebih kuat dan bangkit untuk melawan kelemahannya, berhenti mengasihani diri sendiri. Belum lama setelahnya, manusia harimau itu turut menyelamatkan seseorang. Sebagai senior, Dazai tentu bangga sekaligus bahagia. Dia tidak salah pilih. Keputusannya membuahkan hasil-hasil baik dan menjauhkan dari penyesalan.

Lantas dengan pencapaian sebesar itu, apa Dazai Osamu lebih paham, menjadi tahu cara menghargai diri sendiri? Jawabannya tidak. Berpihak pada kebenaran dan menyelamatkan adalah keinginan Odasaku. Jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam, ia belum menemukan alasan miliknya demi melanjutkan hidup. Tetap menjadi seorang idiot yang menggantungkan diri pada kematian dan bunuh diri ganda.

"Tetapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku padamu."

Cinta kepada Nakahara Chuuya telah menyelamatkannya dari keinginan gila tersebut. Selama mantan rekan sekaligus pujaannya terus hidup, Dazai ingin menarik napas seberat apapun itu. Bila Chuuya menolak bunuh diri ganda dan memilih mempertahankan hidup, Dazai mau menghargai keputusannya. Jika maniak topi itu memintanya berjanji agar tidak mati sebelum ia bunuh, Dazai sekuat tenaga akan menyanggupinya.

"Terima kasih telah menginspirasiku. Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya," bisiknya lembut mengecup kening sang senja. 'Permainan' mereka semalam pasti membuatnya kelelahan.

Keinginan mencintai Chuuya jauh lebih berharga melampaui segalanya.

* * *

 **#8: I Remember You**

Menghitung hari yang perlahan menjadi bulan kemudian tahun merupakan rutinitas baru untuk Nakahara Chuuya. Pemuda senja itu bukan maniak jadwal seperti Kunikida Doppo. Rasanya saja begitu gila dengan mencatat angka-angka tersebut dalam benak. Sementara penantiannya tak mengenal akhir yang ia tunggu sejak lama. Harapnya mengambang di tengah keputusasaan, antara dan tiada setiap _azure_ itu menemui sepasang kakao yang justru melempar tanya.

"Sedih tidak bisa menemui pacarmu? Sebentar lagi Atsushi- _kun_ datang. Tinggalkan saja aku."

"Siapa juga yang sedih?! Dan aku tidak punya pacar." Sudah berapa kali diberitahu, pasien kamar 504 itu tetap mengotot dari 3 bulan lalu. Chuuya merasa mulutnya berbusa setiap mengulang perdebatan serupa.

"Aku mengulang pertanyaan itu dari tiga bulan yang lalu dan jawabanmu masih sama. Kasihan tidak laku."

"Ka-kata siapa?! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang asal kau tahu."

"Jangan-jangan aku, ya? Habisnya dari koma sampai masa rehabilitasi, Kunikida- _kun_ bercerita kalau kamu yang merawatku. Meski suka marah-marah, ternyata kamu orang yang baik."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Dazai sialan! Kau mau kujatuhkan dari kursi roda, hah?!"

"Aduh galaknya ibu-ibu satu ini. Pantas jomblo terus."

Idiot tetap idiot. Dazai Osamu belum berubah seberat apapun kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Bukan hanya Port Mafia, Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tempat mantan rekannya itu bernaung juga mengundang ribuan dendam dari sarang kejahatan yang mereka berantas. Dazai telah menjadi korban pengeboman dan didiagnosa amnesia usai koma 6 bulan penuh.

"Sakuranya cantik, ya." Bila Dazai ingat dan memanggil namanya sekarang juga, dapat dipastikan musim semi April itu menjadi yang terindah sepanjang kenangan. Chuuya larut untuk berkhayal sementara tanpa ia sadari, Dazai memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah itu.

"Kamu tahu? Rasanya aku ingin melihat pemandangan ini dengan seseorang yang berharga bagiku."

"Kunikida atau Atsushi maksudmu?"

"Heee ...! Siapa juga yang mau melihatnya bersama si maniak jadwal. Kalau Atsushi- _kun_ , kurasa dia lebih ingin dengan Kyouka."

"Jadi, siapa?"

"Orangnya adalah kamu. Aku yakin itu."

Angin sepoi-sepoi berembus mengisi celah kosong yang Chuuya ciptakan dari lamunannya. Ia terkejut bukan main. Hampir saja tertawa meragukan kalimat yang terasa imajinatif tersebut. Namun, bila sekadar mimpi yang terlalu kejam untuk direalisasikan, apalah arti dari kakao yang menajam itu? Seakan mempertegas makna dari pernyataan yang ia umumkan tanpa main-main.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namaku?"

Senyumnya melembut. Chuuya setengah mati dibuat berdebar-debar.

"Odasaku. Aku yakin itu namamu." Kenapa malah si pak tua yang disebut? Karena sedikit termotivasi, Chuuya belum hilang harapan saat itu.

"Kau tidak ingat yang lain?"

"Seingatku yang bernama Chuuya telah mati." Ternyata begitu, ya. Angannya terasa mustahil sekarang.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia telah _mati_ ," ujarnya memutar balik kursi roda. Jam pemeriksaan hampir tiba untuk dilakukan.

Hitungan waktu yang ia lakukan adalah sebagai pengingat akan hari di mana Chuuya memeluk pangeran idiotnya itu. Ketika ego yang mendindingi hati dan perasaannya hancur untuk segera diungkapkan dengan kalimat cinta yang selama ini hanya diangankan. Sewaktu mereka mengikrarkan diri untuk saling memiliki tanpa mengenal syarat maupun batas yang selama ini menghalangi.

Jika bukan demi memperjuangkan keinginan tersebut, Chuuya yang membenci angka tentu memilih untuk melupakan tanggal, bulan, tahun serta waktu yang terus berjalan. Semua itu tidaklah penting kalau terasa sama setiap harinya -hambar membuat muak.

Lalu sekarang, apa ia harus mengakhirinya atau terus menanti akhir yang lebih baik? Chuuya tidak tahu. Dia hanya mau tidur sekarang.

* * *

 **#9: I'm Happy for You**

Mawar mewarnai seisi ruang dengan merah yang harum menggoda. Memancarkan aura keromantisan yang sama pekatnya dengan parfum vanili dari tubuh ramping sang mempelai. Takaran aromanya dirasa tepat, tidak mengundang rasa yang terlalu kuat maupun lemah untuk dinikmati para saksi terutama pendampingnya. Sosok yang menghadap kaca rias tersebut sempurna memancarkan keanggunan serupa rembulan di tengah gemerlap malam.

 _CKLEK!_

"Chuuya, kau sudah si ... AWWW!" Lemparan tersebut telak mengenai keningnya. Sang perias yakni Kouyou merengut mendapati kedatangan yang belum diundang itu.

"Jangan sembarangan masuk, Dazai- _kun_. Aku belum menyuruhmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Anee- _san_. Lagi pula semuanya sudah siap." Merasa cukup dengan riasan yang terpasang, sang senja merangkap anggun rembulan itu beranjak menghampiri calon suaminya. Kouyou di belakang mereka tersenyum mendukung

"Kamu cantik, Chuuya. Gaunnya tidak apa-apa dibiarkan tergerai?"

"Daripada memikirkan gaun, jangan sampai melupakan janjinya."

"Chuuya juga jangan gugup. Wajahku kalau dari dekat tampan maksimal, lho."

Dandanannya tampak beda dari rutinitas–pernikahan mereka membuat Dazai sedikit mengubah gaya rambutnya berpadu jas putih dengan kemeja serta celana bahan berwarna serupa ditambah sematan mawar merah pada dada kiri. Untuk tuan putri dan sepatu kacanya, sang pangeran telah begitu menyihir dengan mempercepat tempo lagu yang dimainkan oleh dadanya. Memantrai dirinya oleh genggaman lembut dari jemari tak berperban itu, sempurna melakukan kontak antar kulit dengan kulit.

Sementara bagi sang pangeran termasuk para undangan, Chuuya melampaui sihir dan mantra yang membekukan pandang serta kata. Gaun putih panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai mengikuti irama, polos tanpa renda dengan membiarkan bagian punggung sedikit terbuka. Cadar yang ia kenakan menutup sepasang laut tempat di mana Dazai tenggelam tanpa menghabiskan napas yang dimilikinya untuk mengembuskan cinta kepada Nakahara Chuuya seorang. Sementara rambut senada senja itu tampak dikepang bunga memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Saya, Osamu, menerima Chuuya untuk menjadi istri, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan dan karena itu saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu."

"Saya, Chuuya, menerima Osamu untuk menjadi suami, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan dan karena itu saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu."

Pengikraran berlangsung mulus. Pendeta mempersilakan mereka berciuman.

"Kau tahu, Dazai? Aku bahagia untukmu sekarang."

"Kata-katamu seperti orang patah hati saja. Terus panggilnya Osamu, bukan Dazai."

"Aku bahagia untukmu karena telah memilihku. Terima kasih, idiot."

Setelahnya Dazai terperangah untuk 2 hal; atas kalimat yang Chuuya ucapkan dan ketika ia sadar, istrinya itu mencium duluan.

* * *

 **#10: I'm Rooting for You**

Sewaktu senja di taman kota merupakan saat yang tidak pernah Nakahara Chuuya bayangkan untuk bertemu Dazai Osamu. Si maniak topi bukanlah penikmat langit jingga kecuali kekasihnya itu–Dazai selalu bilang 'senja mengingatkanku pada rambutmu'. Ketika mereka dipisahkan oleh rutinitas atau pekerjaan, sejenak pemuda jangkung itu akan melirik jendela. Memperhatikan langit sore dan matahari terbenam sebelum kembali untuk menganalisis kasus-kasus kejahatan di Kota Yokohama.

Kalau sekarang, Chuuya belum memiliki tebakan untuk memahami maksud dari pertemuan ketiga mereka di hari itu.

"Sore, Chuuya. Ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu sewaktu senja." Yang pertama ketika idiot perban itu menyatakan perasaannya di tepi laut Yokohama. Selebihnya mereka bertemu pada siang atau malam hari.

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin. Melihat wajahmu terlalu sering membuatku muak jadinya."

"Kejamnya Chuuya~ Padahal aku ingin menikmati senja bersamamu."

"Terserah. Biasanya juga kau menikmati senja tanpaku." Sedikit mengherankan memang. Chuuya mulai menebak arti dari seulas senyum yang Dazai tunjukkan.

"Kalau bersama Chuuya pasti beda rasanya, dan aku mau tahu seperti apa jadinya."

Ada-ada saja, ia menggidikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Mereka pun menghabiskan senja dalam bisu yang menyelimuti udara. Sesekali Chuuya menguap bosan. Mempertanyakan apa hebatnya langit jingga sampai maniak perban itu mesem-mesem sendiri.

"Chuuya, jika misalnya ini menjadi senja terakhir yang dapat kita saksikan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bukan masalah. Kita bisa bertemu siang atau malam. Aku saja heran kenapa kamu tergila-gila dengan senja."

"Tentu aku menyukainya. Kita resmi berpacaran sewaktu senja lalu kemudian, berpisah di saat yang sama." _Azure_ itu membulat mendapati kalimat terakhir. Dazai dengan tatapan teduhnya menatap pada Chuuya yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Melanjutkan pendidikan S2 di sana."

"O-oh, terus?" Selain pertemuan sewaktu senja, Dazai yang meninggalkannya dan pergi cukup lama belum sekalipun Chuuya bayangkan. Dia memang naif telah berpikir mereka akan tetap

"Apa Chuuya tidak apa-apa jika kita harus LDR?"

"Siapa peduli. Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu asal bisa membuatku jauh darimu."

Usai menutupi kesedihannya. Chuuya beranjak meninggalkan taman kota bila Dazai terlambat menahan tangan itu. Matahari perlahan terbenam. Senja yang mereka saksikan mulai digantikan gelap malam tanpa ditemani purnama.

"Semakin jauh maka semakin ingin untuk dekat. Aku yakin itu yang Chuuya rasakan."

"Lalu karena itu kau menahan tanganku? Dasar konyol."

"Tadi Chuuya bilang akan mendukung apapun keputusan yang aku buat." Tahu-tahu Dazai berlutut. Melepas sarung tangan hitam yang biasa Chuuya gunakan dengan bibirnya. Memegang erat jemari itu sambil mengecup lembut punggung tangan sang kekasih.

"Me ... memang. Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?!" Biarkan cincin di kotak beludru itu yang menjawabnya. Di mana Dazai mengikat janji mereka dengan menyematkan perhiasan tersebut pada jari manis sebelah kanan. Chuuya membuang jauh kata-kata sementara Dazai bangkit untuk menemui senja yang lain -jingga milik kekasihnya pada sepasang pipi itu.

"Kita tunangan sekarang. Lalu setelah lulus, aku akan melamar Chuuya."

"ME-MELAMAR?! MA ... MAKSUDMU MENIKAH?!"

"Tidak boleh ada penolakan. Katanya Chuuya mendukung apapun keputusanku. Jadi, ayo kita bicarakan ini dengan Paman Ougai."

Sore telah sepenuhnya larut dalam lautan bintang. Hanya senja di pipi Chuuya yang belum mengenal kata terbenam.

Bersambung...

A/N: Update selanjutnya tanggal 15 Oktober. Kalau berkenan bolehlah menunggu update dari fanfic gaje ini. Terima kasih buat review, favorit dan follow yang kalian kasih. Aku bahagia lohhh~


	3. Chapter 3

**#11: I'm Listen to You**

Apartemen itu tiada lagi mengenal ramai semenjak sepi memutuskan tinggal sembari meninggalkan segalanya. Sendu menghias wajah milik 'senja' yang menunduk dalam. Nakahara Chuuya berhenti menikmati segelas teh dingin ketika rindu kembali mengenalinya dan membawa serta perasaan kehilangan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berkunjung lagi, ya, Dazai. Apartemenku sepi tanpamu,' ujarnya memandang senja di samping jendela. Sengaja dibiarkan terbuka jika tahu-tahu manusia idiot itu mampir dengan senyum yang biasa.

Penyesalan dan kesepian memporakporandakan akal sehatnya di mana ingatan itu samar-samar terekam. Dazai yang loncat menyelamatkannya dan bersimbah darah belum sepenuh hati Chuuya terima. Jika akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu menjemput kematian yang selama ini ia harapkan.

" _Aku ingin mati. Tetapi tidak di depan Chuuya dan dipeluk seperti ini olehmu_."

Bukan itu yang ingin Chuuya dengar. Dia mau Dazai tertawa dan bersikap menyebalkan. Menggodanya seperti biasa tanpa menghitung maupun mengenal waktu yang pasti. Mengulang hari-hari serupa dengan keusilan sewaktu mereka bersantai di apartemen.

"Cerewetmu itu sebenarnya mengasyikkan. Tiba-tiba sunyi seperti ini, aku jadi bingung harus bicara apa."

Sepi dunianya adalah ketakutan terbesar yang saat ini Chuuya hadapi. Bahwa ketiadaan Dazai Osamu lebih mengerikan daripada keusilan atau tawa idiot yang biasa dikeluarkan. Tanpa suara dan nada-nada menyebalkan itu, ia seakan asing dalam waktu. Kalimat-kalimat yang dicari tanpa pernah ditemukan lagi membuatnya kehilangan separuh hati yang teramat mencintai pemuda itu.

"Kau boleh kembali kapanpun asal jangan melalui jendela. Keluarnya lewat pintu. Tidak boleh loncat seperti itu ..."

Peluru manapun tidak lagi boleh menghantam kepalanya.

"Bicaralah seperti biasa. Buat aku marah atau malu. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan?"

Tidak seharusnya Dazai mengucapkan kalimat se-menyedihkan itu. Ia bisa memilih kata-kata lain yang selalu ingin Chuuya dengarkan.

"Aku bisa menyelamatkan kita berdua. Kau tidak boleh melanggar janji hanya karena ingin mati!"

Apanya yang bertahan sebelum Chuuya meninggalkan lebih dahulu? Dazai menjanjikan omong kosong. Nyatanya ia memilih pergi daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama sang senja. Berhenti menghujaninya dengan ocehan riang baik siang maupun malam.

"Bodohnya lagi. Aku ingin mendengarmu bilang kau mencintaiku. Kalau kita bisa bersama untuk selamanya."

Sekali itu saja, omong kosong sekalipun Chuuya ingin mendengarnya.

* * *

 **#12: I'm Intertwined With You**

Takdir mengikat manusia dengan benang merah di jari kelingking. Entah itu cinta maupun persahabatan yang tiada luput digambarkan dalam kehidupan sesingkat milik manusia. Bila seseorang adalah jodoh yang telah Tuhan titipkan untuk terlahir dan bertemu, warna benangnya adalah merah tua bercampur sedikit emas. Jika sahabat sejati bukanlah mitos dan memang ada, benangnya menjadi emas bercampur merah. Kalau suatu hubungan melonggar, benangnya tinggal putih kemudian memudar, hilang begitu saja.

Anugerah tersebut membuat Dazai Osamu telah melihatnya sejak kecil. Di mana benang merah berkelindan pada kelingking orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengannya. Beberapa pudar seperti kata dia. Benang emas kemerahan terikat pada Atsushi dan Kunikida -rekan intelnya di suatu organisasi bernama Detektif Bersenjata.

Sementara yang merah tua dan agak keemasan, Dazai baru menemukannya 6 bulan lalu.

 _KRIINGG ...!_

Bel pintu berbunyi. Tamu yang lain datang memasuki Bar Lupin.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita sering bertemu di luar pekerjaan, ya, Dazai." Pria cebol itu duduk di samping. Memesan bir yang biasa.

"Sejak awal aku sering kesini. Tetapi kalau Chuuya ... apa jangan-jangan kamu _stalker_?"

"Lebih baik memata-matai musuh daripada menguntit idiot macam kau."

Nakahara Chuuya memang segalak itu. Dazai sekadar menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum yang entah kenapa, selalu terasa aneh bagi sepasang _azure_. Garis lengkung yang ia tunjukkan pada Akutagawa si intel junior terlihat mengerikan. Untuk Atsushi dan Kunikida terbilang normal bahkan bersahabat.

Sedangkan kepadanya, senyum itu menjelma keteduhan yang menerjemahkan rasa-rasa aneh untuk Chuuya nikmati sekaligus benci.

"Chuuya?"

"U-uh, apa? Aku tidak mabuk atau membutuhkan tumpanganmu!" Jelas bohong. Wajahnya tampak memerah akibat alkohol.

"Apa Chuuya mempercayai reinkarnasi?"

"Reinkarnasi? Mungkin."

"Jika misalnya suatu hari nanti aku meninggal. Kurasa bereinkarnasi bukan hal buruk." Tawa sang rekan menggema dari sudut ke sudut. Bagi Chuuya, ucapan Dazai sekadar lelucon yang abnormal.

"Maniak bunuh diri sepertimu bereinkarnasi? Justru kau yang mabuk, dasar idiot. Hahaha ..."

"Jika hidup untuk menemuimu sekali lagi, aku tidak keberatan."

"Ahahaha ... kepalaku sampai pusing karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Hoi idiot, dengarkan ini baik-baik, aku hanya mengatakannya sekali."

Jeda sejenak, Chuuya meneguk satu gelas lagi dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang.

"Saat kita benar-benar bereinkarnasi, pastikan kau menemukanku. Aku akan menunggumu selama apapun waktu berlalu. Janji?" Tanyanya menyodorkan jari kelingking. Dazai menyetujui perjanjian tersebut dengan melakukan hal serupa.

"Kuantar pulang. Mabukmu parah."

Hari ini benang tersebut boleh saja memutih, perlahan pudar kemudian lenyap di hari esok. Chuuya telah Dazai izinkan untuk meninggalkannya. Cukup pada kehidupan saat ini tanpa mengenal lain waktu.

Suatu hari nanti akan Dazai pastikan, benang merah tua keemasan yang mengikat mereka dapat terjalin sekali lagi.

* * *

 **#13: I'm Surprise You**

Mengejutkan Chuuya adalah kesenangan yang mustahil Dazai lewatkan. Dari status rekan disandang hingga berganti menjadi musuh, bertemu dengannya dalam kebetulan-kebetulan tertentu selalu mengundang keseruan yang diakhiri ledakan tawa.

Kalau tidak bertemu, maka Dazai yang menciptakan kesempatan. Misalnya saja hari ini, maniak perban itu sengaja menyusup masuk ke apartemen Chuuya. Menunggu kedatangan si cebol dengan paras berseri-seri yang lambat laun berubah bosan. Prediksinya jarang meleset dan ia mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Apa Chuuya diculik om-om?" Justru terbalik, malah om-om yang dia culik dalam keadaan 'telur' pecah 2 dan 'burung' nelangsa.

"Pergi belanja?" Chuuya baru melakukannya kemarin. Sampai 4 kantong penuh malah.

"Ya ... siapa peduli! Firasatku berkata sebentar lagi Chuuya pulang."

Untuk itulah Dazai memutuskan mandi. Cuaca sedang panas dan dia mau Chuuya _klepek-klepek_ dengan wangi badan harum menggoda. Namun, belum lama menyalahkan _shower_ sambil bersenandung riang, penghuni aslinya datang tanpa melepas jas atau sepatu. Berjalan menuju kamar tidur mumpung boss Mori tidak menghantuinya dengan laporan.

" _Kayaknya gue denger sesuatu_ ," batin Chuuya memperhatikan kamar mandi. Ada suara air ditambah senandung merdu yang samar-samar terdengar.

Hanya 1 kemungkinan yang Chuuya simpulkan; APARTEMENNYA DIBOBOL OLEH MALING. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menendang pintu. Mendapati Dazai telanjang bulat dan melempar senyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sore, Chuuya~ Cuacanya panas jadi aku pinjam kamar mandimu." Hilang sudah kantuknya akibat pemandangan nista tersebut. Si idiot Dazai tampak mendekati Chuuya hendak memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"JA ... JA ... JA ... JANGAN MENDEKAT K-KAU IDIOT MESUM!"

Aneka barang beterbangan di udara. Mulai dari sabun, shampoo, kotak tisu, handuk, sikat gigi, sisir bahkan obat kumur dan vas bunga yang semuanya telak mengenai Dazai. Belum puas sampai di situ, Chuuya mencopot paksa pintu kamar mandi.

"Hentikan, Chuuya. Ini aku Dazai bukan penja ...", "MATI KAU MACKEREL SIALAN!"

 _BRAKKK!_

Babak belur sekalipun, Dazai sukses mengejutkan Chuuya dengan adegan mandi yang ia rencanakan. Toh, maniak topi itu salah jika terlalu kaget. Nanti juga mereka 'mandi' bareng di kasur. 'Senandungnya' pun lebih indah dari yang biasa dilakukan.

* * *

 **#14: I Forgot You**

"Kunikida- _kun_. Aku lupa siapa istriku."

Ketikannya terhenti sebelum mantan pengajar itu sempat membubuhi titik di akhir laporan. Kunikida yang melontarkan tanya lewat pandang membuat Dazai Osamu kian frustrasi sambil menggoyangkan bahu sang rekan kerja.

"Istriku mana?! Aku bukan Kunikida- _kun_ yang dikutuk sebagai jomblo abadi." Tuduhan keji tak berdasar macam apa itu?! Selaku korban sakit hati Kunikida berhak marah.

"AKU INI IDEALIS! DAN SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENIKAH, HAH?! KERJAANMU HANYA MENGGANGGUKU, MENDENGARKAN MUSIK, MENGGODA CEWEK, NGUTANG SANA SINI, BUNDIR, LALU KAU BERANI BILANG PUNYA ISTRI?!"

"Dazai- _san_ , Kunikida- _san_ , kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik." Nakajima Atsushi yang menaruh iba berusaha melerai. Toh, bocah harimau itu dipercayai menjadi penengah selagi ketua dan anggota lain menjalankan misi.

"Coba ingat baik-baik istri Dazai- _san_ itu seperti apa."

"Kau percaya idiot ini punya istri?" Bisik Kunikida pelan. Terdengar Dazai maka perang ketiga meletus di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

"Tadi pagi Dazai- _san_ makan jamur aneh. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya lupa ingatan. Lalu sebenarnya ..."

 _BRAKKK!_

"MANA IDIOT SIALAN ITU?! SERAHKAN DIA PADAKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Pemarah lainnya datang dan merusak pintu kantor. Sementara Kunikida memikirkan biaya kerusakan, Atsushi hilir mudik menatap sepasang kakao dan _azure_ yang kini saling bertubrukan. Pemilik netra senada laut itu menghampiri Dazai penuh amarah. Lantai pualam ikut retak akibat kekuatan gravitasi yang ia keluarkan.

"Kembalikan birku, sialan. Aku baru mau meminumnya!"

"Chuuya- _san_ bisa membi ...", "Bicara baik-baik katamu? Itu tidak ada dalam kamus seorang mafia." Kalau begini Atsushi kicep jadinya. Memilih mundur untuk memberikan mereka ruang.

"Aha! Aku ingat siapa istriku." Bohlam imajiner menyala terang di atas kepala. Nakahara Chuuya yang minta pertanggungjawaban ikut kicep sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Istri? Apa mak ...", "Ya ampun. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Maaf, lho, enggak maksud."

"Jangan memotong u ...", "Kunikida- _kun_ , Atsushi- _kun_ , perkenalkan ini istriku, namanya Chuuya. Belum resmi, sih, makanya ayo kita ke gereja hari ini. Kalian jadi saksinya, oke?"

Tanpa basa-basi Dazai menggendong Chuuya menuju pelaminan. Kunikida masih sibuk dengan kalkulator sementara Atsushi hening seribu bahasa. Tidak menyangka dugaannya benar.

" _Ternyata memang Dazai-san menganggap Chuuya-san sebagai istrinya_."

Efek jamurnya sendiri telah hilang semenjak Chuuya menampakkan batang hidung. Atsushi bersyukur untuk yang satu ini.

* * *

 **#15: I Like You**

" _Happy Anniversary_ , bebeb Chuuya~"

Konfeti beterbangan ke sembarang arah. Sintingnya Dazai kumat setelah mereka menyelesaikan piket Senin itu. Chuuya gagal paham mengenai _happy anniversary_ yang diungkit si maniak perban. Dia hanya tahu bila kesialan senang mengerjainya di hari Senin.

"Lihat. Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Simpan saja hadiah busukmu itu! Gue mau pulang." Baru beberapa langkah, Dazai kembali mencegatnya dengan _puppy eyes_ super menjijikkan. Menyodorkan lagi kotak putih polos yang entah isinya apa.

"Buka dulu. Isinya enggak aneh, suer."

"Sekali ini aja gue percaya sama lo."

Kotak dibuka. Rupanya hanya kaktus mungil nan pendek macam dia. Dazai menanti respon dengan wajah berseri-seri. Berharap Chuuya suka yang satu ini daripada buku panduan bundir _couple_ , kalung tali tambang, aneka jamur warna-warni dan yang terparah ialah _lingerie_.

Ini Nakahara Chuuya, lho, cowok tulen! PUNYA JAKUN! BERBATANG! DADA BIDANG NAN SEKSEH!

"Enggak ada hadiah yang lebih gembel dari ini?" Jauh dari lubuk hatinya Chuuya berterima kasih karena itu bukan du**x yang sempat Dazai ungkit seminggu lalu.

"Aku menyukaimu ibarat kaktus ini, bebeb Chuuya!"

"Singkirkan dulu tangan najismu, idiot." Justru Dazai menggenggamnya kian erat. Semburat merah pada pipi sang senja begitu kentara yang mati-matian berusaha Chuuya sembunyikan.

"Kaktus tidak bisa hidup jika terlalu banyak air atau sinar matahari. Aku pun menyukai bebeb Chuuya tidak secara berlebihan maupun kurang. Kaktus juga bunga yang kuat. Kuharap ke depannya hubungan kita pun seperti itu. Apapun cobaannya jangan mudah goyah dan terus saling mendukung."

"Gu-gue menghargainya. Terus maksud lo soal _happy anniversary_ itu apa?"

"Masa bebeb Chuuya lupa. Hari ini tanggal dua puluh enam, lho, hari jadian kita." _WHAT, JADIAN KATA LO?_ Batin Chuuya kaget setengah mampus. Keterkejutan kekasih cebolnya mengundang rasa heran pada manik kakao itu.

"Kapan kita jadian?! Jangan ngarang lo."

"Setahun yang lalu aku menembak bebeb Chuuya dan kamu menjawab 'iya'. Apa jangan-jangan bebeb dicuci otaknya oleh Akutagawa si alien?!"

"Oh, itu. Maksudnya gue menyukai lo sebagai samsak. Emang lo pikir apa?"

"JADI SELAMA INI KITA HANYA SAMSAK _ZONE_?! CIYUS? MIAPAH?! Teriak Dazai dengan nada frustrasi amat dihayati. Situasi absurd tersebut membuatnya kembali menyalahkan Akutagawa yang disangka menempelkan guna-guna pada sang kekasih.

"Demi mie instan beserta segenap MSG yang mengucapkan SELAMAT JADI IDIOT! Gue mau pulang sekarang."

Setelahnya Dazai membenturkan kepala akibat stress.

Bersambung...

A/N: Update selanjutnya tanggal 20. Thx banget buat yang udah baca sama review sama fav juga terus follow juga. Moga engga bosen ya ikutin fic absurd ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**#16: I Believe in You**

Kepergian yang direlakan akan mendatangkan kepulangan penuh rasa ikhlas. Semenjak penantian itu ia putuskan, kata-kata tersebut mendarah daging dalam hati yang dikokohkan oleh keinginan untuk memiliki.

Eksistensi serapuh manusia tidak pernah mengetahui cara dunia bekerja. Gencatan senjata antar Agensi Detektif Bersenjata dan Port Mafia mempertemukan mereka dalam pertempuran dengan guild. Malam itu, duet _Soukoku_ yang telah lama tertidur menjadi legenda besar untuk kembali dikenang para musuh.

"Waktunya istirahat, Chuuya." Kekuatan penetral dilepaskan. _Corruption_ berhenti bekerja dan sekali lagi, nyawa sang rekan terselamatkan.

Tubuh mungilnya jatuh menduduki tanah. Kesadaran yang semula mengambang perlahan berpulang kepada Nakahara Chuuya yang meninju pelan dada bidang pemuda itu -Dazai Osamu tersenyum mendapati kabar yang sekiranya 'baik' tersebut.

"Setelah ini kau meninggalkanku lagi, ya ... _uhuk_." Terlalu singkat untuk Chuuya yang kembali memercayai takdir. Namun dengan begini, di lain waktu ia boleh kembali mengharapkan pertemuan mereka.

"Masih kangen, nih, ceritanya? Karena aku baik jadi kutemani sebentar."

"Pastikan kau ... kembali ... idiot!"

 _BRUK!_

"Pingsan setelah mengatakannya. Jangan begitu, Chuuya."

Mendengar kalimat securang itu, Dazai merasa berhak membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Bibir bertemu bibir tanpa menghitung waktu maupun memperhatikan jeda. Terlepas begitu saja seperti pertemuan mereka yang berakhir tanpa mengenali kepastian.

Dazai tidak mempermasalahkan kebetulan yang terlibat atau memang disengaja. Selama mereka percaya akan keinginan yang sama-sama hendak dicapai, bagaimanapun caranya pertemuan akan terjadi sekalipun melawan arus takdir.

"Ciuman pertamamu milikku sekarang. Saat aku kembali nanti, pastikan Chuuya ada di sana dan menyambutku."

Dulu Dazai meninggalkannya. Pada hari ini mereka bertemu sekali lagi. Maka suatu hari nanti Chuuya percaya, pemuda itu akan kembali hanya kepadanya.

* * *

 **#17: I Think About You**

Mekarnya hujan di bulan Desember mengundang sepi mampir untuk mengunjungi jalan raya yang padat oleh genangan air. Kodok melompat-lompat dengan nyanyian riang sementara manusia mengeluh kepada langit abu-abu -mereka tidak bawa payung dan sebagian besar terpaksa tinggal di gedung sekolah.

Bila jomblo membayangkan hangat kuah indomie di kantin sedangkan yang pacaran berpelukan macam teletabis. Berbeda dengan Nakahara Chuuya yang justru memikirkan hal lain. Netranya menatap kosong pada hujan di luar sana dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang berputar-putar menjengkelkan.

"Bebeb Chuuya~ Apa kamu menungguku?" Dari kejauhan langkahnya tampak disertai senyum yang menyebalkan. Tanpa menengok Chuuya mendecih kesal sampai teman sekelasnya itu menghampiri.

"Gue nunggu hujan reda, bukan lo."

"Hari ini hujan karena Tuhan tahu, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Sakaw pakai lem apa ini anak? Puitisnya membuat Chuuya ingin muntah ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Lo yakin meski kita cuma samsak _zone_?"

"Samsak _zone_ sekalipun asal dipukul bebeb Chuuya aku ikhlas." Mengucapkannya dengan penuh penghayatan dan keseriusan, tidak heran bila esok dia muriang akibat perilaku menjijikkan Dazai Osamu -nama teman sekelasnya itu.

Mereka terdiam menontoni hujan yang kian menderas. Chuuya kesulitan berpikir dengan keberadaan Dazai yang sesekali mencuri pandang kepada mata sebiru laut itu. Kakao miliknya seakan tahu dan memang tahu mengenai apa yang janggal. Sebelum cowok jangkung itu membuka percakapan, Chuuya lebih dahulu menyambar giliran dengan wajah merona merah.

"Se-sebenarnya gue lagi mikirin tentang lo. Maksudnya alasan kenapa lo bisa suka ama gue."

Chuuya sadar dirinya buruk. Dia berandalan yang hobi bulak-balik kantor BK, tukang palak kelas kakap, senang berkelahi, pembolos yang kerjaannya merokok di halaman belakang sekolah dan berbagai keburukan lainnya. Beda dengan Dazai yang berprestasi, memiliki banyak penggemar dan disayangi guru. Kalau begini jadinya, bukankah dia terlalu baik karena jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah? Buruk seperti dirinya?

"Aku juga memikirkan bebeb Chuuya yang bisa-bisanya beranggapan seperti itu."

"Gue enggak salah soal apapun. Orang sebaik lo bisa dapet yang lebih baik daripada gue." Mereka berbeda, jelas. Ibarat Chuuya itu antagonis sementara Dazai adalah protagonis. Tuhan selalu mempersatukan apa yang baik serta menjauhkan dari segala keburukan.

"Apa hujan membutuhkan alasan untuk turun ke bumi?"

"Hah?! Kenapa tiba-tiba lo bahas hujan? Gue ...", "Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Seriusnya membuat Chuuya memilih menggelengkan kepala. Bungkam sampai idiot perban itu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sama seperti hujan yang turun ke bumi. Jatuh cinta pun tidak membutuhkan alasan."

"Begitupun matahari. Ia tidak perlu alasan untuk menyinari bumi karena ketulusannya. Walau hujan dan matahari memiliki persamaan, aku lebih ingin untuk menyukaimu seperti hujan. Bebeb Chuuya tahu kenapa?"

"Memangnya ... kenapa?"

"Matahari bisa digantikan oleh bulan. Namun hujan tetaplah hujan. Aku ingin supaya bebeb Chuuya tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun."

Terima kasih pada Pak Fukuzawa dan materi puisinya. Dazai bisa terlihat keren bahkan mendapat jackpot dengan melihat senja yang bersemburat mewarnai pipi 'kekasihnya'.

* * *

 **#18: I Creat You**

Materi agama yang diajarkan Pak Nathaniel masih Chuuya ingat betul isinya. Jarang-jarang preman sekolah itu mendengarkan guru apalagi pelajarannya termasuk membosankan -walau menurutnya 1 subjek pun tidak ada yang menarik untuk dipelajari. Bukan tanpa sebab, ia tertangkap basah molor dengan liur menggenang di meja. Belum lagi suara ngoroknya mengalahkan tim paduan suara yang latihan di seberang.

Kena marah iya, dihukum juga sudah. Dazai Osamu tertawa puas karena ngorok buatannya sukses besar.

"Asli, gue enggak pernah ngorok!" Pembelaan serupa kembali disuarakan. Chuuya tidak habis pikir soal komplain guru agama itu.

"Mana ada orang yang sadar dia ngorok atau enggak. Chuuya harus terima kenyataan."

"Terus yang bikin bingung, apa maksudnya manusia tercipta dari tanah? Emang bisa gitu?" Katolik abal-abal macam Chuuya jarang baca kitab suci. Perikop dasar seperti itu saja terasa asing bagi telinga.

"Itu kehebatan Tuhan yang mustahil bisa manusia pahami. Chuuya cukup percaya~" Ingin membantah pun ia kehabisan bahan. Kadang meski sesat, Dazai bisa dipercaya untuk beberapa hal -termasuk masalah pelajaran.

"Kehebatan tersebut juga Tuhan berikan kepada manusia. Salah satunya aku yang dianugerahi kemampuan menciptakan 'senja'."

"Ngelantur apa lo? Senja mana bisa diciptakan manusia."

"Makanya kubilang ini bakat khusus. Berlakunya pun pada orang tertentu."

Tanpa aba-aba Dazai mendekatkan pandang. Menatap intens kepada sepasang laut yang mengerjap-ngerjap terkejut. Napasnya wangi _papermint_ dan terasa dingin membelai pipi. Buku saku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sengaja Dazai angkat untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Tiada membiarkan satu celah pun masuk sehingga hari itu 'senja' tetap menjadi rahasia yang cukup diketahui olehnya seorang.

"Hari ini pun 'senja' di pipimu sangat cantik, Chuuya. Mahakarya yang bahkan tidak bisa diciptakan oleh Akutagawa maupun Atsushi."

Bakat menciptakan 'senja' dengan sebuah ciuman, eh? Chuuya merasa pipinya memanas.

* * *

 **#19: I Regret You**

Apa perbedaan mendasar antara cinta dan benci yang katanya setipis benang itu?

Pada langit-langit kamar sewarna gading yang bertubrukan langsung dengan sepasang manik lautnya, Nakahara Chuuya tengah merangkaikan penjelasan visual yang perlahan ia terjemahkan dalam kata-kata.

Kebenciannya akan Dazai Osamu menguat usai kepergian eksekutif muda itu dari Port Mafia.

Dengan rasa benci yang sedemikian hebat memukul dada. Perasaan bodoh itu menjemput penyesalan untuk menghukum dirinya yang naif. Ya, naif, Chuuya terlalu percaya diri bila kebencian dapat membantunya melupakan eksistensi maya tersebut -yang sekadar hadir dengan kenangan tanpa sosok nyata untuk berbagi cerita.

Nyatanya apa? Ia justru dikhianati. Kebencian lebih sulit dipadamkan karena hati yang dengki buta akan pemaafan.

Bila Chuuya mencinta, bagaimanapun kasarnya gurat wajah yang ia ukir -dengan pedih dan menggoreskan luka sekalipun, waktu yang akan memaafkan rasa sakit tersebut tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Rasa demi rasa yang dulu jarinya eja dengan kasih, perlahan akan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan sepeser bekas pun. Hanya tenang yang menanti untuk hatinya peluk usai melangkahi penderitaan.

Namun karena Chuuya memilih benci, waktu tidak lagi bekerja untuknya. Raga itu tenggelam untuk terus mengenang sosok yang bahkan tidak mengingatnya barang sedetik pun. Hatinya lupa untuk melupakan. Caranya mengeja rasa demi rasa terlalu kuat sampai begitu memuakkan. Terlanjur menggelapkan hati agar berhenti memaafkan duka di masa lalu.

Karenanya Chuuya menyesal. Dia terus-menerus 'sakit' tanpa bisa sembuh.

* * *

 **#20: I Ignore You**

 _19.00_

 _Dazai: Chuuyyyaaa~_

 _19.00_

 _Dazai: Aku mau nanya PR fisika. Boleh ya~_

 _19.01_

 _Dazai: Jawaban nomor 3 apa Chuuyaaa? (_ _。ヘ_ _°)_

 _19.01_

 _Dazai: Soalnya susah (┳Д┳) Gurunya tega ih._

Modus pertama, tanya jawaban PR. Dazai Osamu menunggu dengan wajah berseri-seri melihat status _online_ di whatsapp Nakahara Chuuya. Berharap pesannya segera dibalas meski itu hanya mitos. Satu jam berlalu dengan _spam_ status dari sang gebetan yang tidak lain adalah Chuuya.

 _20.05_

 _Dazai: Chuuyyyaaaa, bales dong_ _༼_ _﹏_ _༽_ _Jangan tega sama akuuu~_

 _20.06_

 _Dazai: Tadi permainan gitar Chuuya keren (ᗒᗨᗕ) Kapan-kapan mainkan dong buatku~~~_

 _20.06_

 _Dazai: Nanti aku deh yang nyanyi. Chuuya mau lagu Akad atau Marry You?_ _（￣_ _ε_ _ʃƪ_ _）_

 _20.07_

 _Dazai: Sekalian aja yak aku lamar kamu. Trus kita nikah di gereja sekolah (_ _〃_ _)_

Modus kedua, memuji doi, berlaku manis sekaligus menunjukkan keseriusan! Dazai sempat percaya diri walau terabaikan setengah jam. Ia memutuskan mengirim pesan lagi.

 _20.31_

 _Dazai: Chuuyyyaaa mau jawaban fisika enggak? (´∀`) Aku udah selesai lhoo~~~_

 _20.31_

 _Dazai: Yakin nih enggak mau? Kalo nanti-nanti aku mager fotonya (ᴗ˳ᴗ)_

 _20.31_

 _Dazai: Kalo gitu fotoku aja yak~~~_

 _Dazai send a photo_

Tampan maksimal sehabis mandi, hati doi dijamin 100% kepincut. Dazai guling-guling tidak jelas membayangkan ekspresi Chuuya. Pasti kagetnya unyu-unyu bikin pemuda jangkung itu semakin ingin memperistrinya.

Tetapi jangankan kepincut, dibalas barang satu huruf pun tidak! Status whatsapp yang semakin banyak sampai lingkaran tinggal titik dan baru dikirim satu menit lalu membuat Dazai berwajah suram. Dia terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata terakhir dan termutakhir sepanjang masa.

 _22.00_

 _Dazai: CHUUYAAAAAA!_

 _22.00_

 _Dazai: CHUYYAAAAAAAA AKU SEKARAT_ _༼_ _༎ຶ_ _෴_ _༎ຶ༽_

 _22.00_

 _Dazai: NYAWAKU TINGGAL HITUNGAN DETIK!_

 _22.00_

 _Dazai: CHUUYAAAAA, TIDAKKKKKK!_

 _22.01_

 _Dazai: CHUUYYYAAAAA AKU GAK MAU MATI SEBELUM KAMU CIUM, PLISSS BALES PESANKUUUU._

 _22.05_

 _Chuuya: Lo udah modar blom gue biarinin 4 detik?_

 _22.05_

 _Dazai: Enggak jadi mati, hehehe. Chuuya lagi apa?_

 _22.05_

 _Chuuya: Cek fb lo sekarang juga, GPL._

Tanpa banyak tanya Dazai capcus. Senyumnya luntur seketika membaca status 'Nakahara Chuuya berpacaran dengan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke'. Mau _restart_ HP ratusan kali, dibanting hingga layarnya retak sana-sini, didribble, lempar sampai _homerun_ bahkan beli baru atau pakai Nokia 3310 itu status tetap mejeng.

Akhirnya Dazai memutuskan pergi ke California membawa buku soal SBMPTN.

"Nak Dazai mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya bapak angkatnya Mori Ougai melihat putra sengkleknya itu membuka pintu.

"Mau samperin Mark Fuckerberg."

"Pendiri muka buku itu? Kenapa emang?"

"Masa si Fuckerberg itu merestui hubungan Chuuya sama Akutagawa. Chuuya seneng sedih bareng aku, kerjain PR, jalan-jalan, _selfie_ , mandi, tidur, tukeran kolor, BAPERNYA JUGA SAMA AKU MASA JADIAN SAMA AKUTAGAWA! PADAHAL AKU PENGEN KASIH BUKU SOAL SBMPTN BIAR MASUK UI BARENG. SENGAJA AKU SELIPKAN BUKU 'KAMAR SUTRA' JUGA BIAR BISA PILIH-PILIH GAYA. BUAT REFRESHING GITU!"

Harusnya terjadi pelukan mengharukan antar bapak dan anak saat itu juga. Namun belum Mori sempat melakukannya, buku setebal 800 halaman itu menampar telak wajah keriputnya. Dazai tersenyum puas mendapati bapaknya babak belur tanpa ampun.

"Bakalan mampus si Fuckerberg sempak itu."

Bersambung...

A/N: Sebelumnya aku ucapin terima kasih buat yg terus ikutin fic ini. Dan maaf banget nih kalo misalnya ada ide yang keulang-ulang. Ide yang keulang itu tentunya enggak disengaja karena aku rada lupa-lupa inget. Kalo berkenan mohon review dan thx banget buat yang udah fav sama follow. Luph yu all~ next update tanggal 25.

Balasan review:

Zean and Zian twins: sebelumnya thx udah ngikutin cerita ini sama review di chapter 1. aku juga ngakak pas bikinnya. terus pen name nya ngingetin ama mantan gitu ya, jadi baper.


	5. Chapter 5

**#21: I Need You**

Terik siang itu menandakan peralihan musim semi menuju udara panas yang melelahkan keringat di sekujur tubuh. Matahari pukul 12 siang membakar habis kulit kepala. Sekitar taman kota menyisakan sepi yang udaranya dihirup bosan oleh penjaga sebuah pos. Bapak-bapak paruh baya itu sibuk mengipas sambil meneguk sebotol teh dingin dari mesin otomatis. Abai terhadap eksistensi di bawah pohon yang menundukkan kepala itu -terlalu biasa untuk dijadikan objek tontonan menurut si penjaga pos.

Musim panas tahun lalu, seseorang menemaninya berbincang pada rindang pohon entah mengobrolkan apa. Mereka teman sekelas yang begitu kontras dalam rupa-rupa hal -entah fisik, sifat maupun perilaku. Posisi duduk mereka depan dan belakang. Menghadap pada jendela yang sering kali menjadi pelipur di kala bosan menggerayangi sepasang kakao dan _azure_ yang bahkan jarang menemui satu sama lain.

Nakahara Chuuya ingat betul mereka jarang mengobrol. Pemuda jangkung itu sekadar ia kenal sebagai sosok yang selalu hadir di manapun dan kapanpun seakan waktu dan tempat tiada mengikatkan diri kepadanya.

Entah berapa kesempatan mereka berpapasan di koridor lantai 2. Piket bersama setiap Jumat ketika anak-anak lain memutuskan bolos secara rutin. Jemari mereka yang bersinggungan ketika menghapus papan tulis. Tawa menyebalkannya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang sewaktu senja. Lambaian tangan yang jauh lebih singkat dari percakapan monoton mereka. Perpisahan di persimpangan jalan yang mengantar pergi sosok itu di mana Chuuya tidak pernah sempat mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'.

Hal-hal sekecil itu baru ia sadari ketika sepi menduduki sekelilingnya. Chuuya menatap pada biru langit yang membersihkan diri dari awan. Jernihnya bagai memantulkan abu-abu kesuraman milik sepasang laut yang bergelayut pada air mata.

Musim semi tahun sekarang di waktu yang lalu, mekar sakura mereka saksikan di halaman depan sekolah. Bibirnya mengembuskan ciuman pada garis lengkung yang tercipta dari kebersamaan tersebut. Sepasang _azure_ membelak kaget dengan begitu jenaka.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut daun telinga. Berpulangnya kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' diiringi kepergian yang menyesatkan hati membuat Nakahara Chuuya berhenti menoleh ke samping. Air mata menjejaki langkah yang mengantar kepergiannya sampai di persimpangan jalan, tempat di mana 'sampai jumpa' tinggal kata bermakna kosong.

Setidaknya Chuuya ingin membalas kalimat tersebut dengan bunyi serupa. Menjanjikan waktu untuk mereka habiskan bersama di musim panas, gugur dan dingin seperti tahun lalu. Entah itu mengoleksi daun, mendengarkan musik rock, berdebat siapa yang menghapus papan tulis atau menyapu, membaca buku di perpustakaan, berbagi syal, melempar bola salju dan bertukar kado sewaktu natal.

Agenda tersebut ingin ia ulangi sampai tahun-tahun berikutnya tutup dengan sendirinya.

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Dazai sialan."

Hadirnya yang semula jauh dari harap kini menjadi asa terbesar untuk dibisikkan kepada bintang jatuh. Nakahara Chuuya membutuhkan Dazai Osamu guna menghapus air matanya. Keberadaan yang dekat dengan rindu namun jauh dari pandang itu untuk mengembalikan tawanya yang lenyap oleh sebuah perasaan cinta yang terlambat disadari.

Membutuhkannya lebih dari segalanya. Melampaui apapun di dunia ini.

* * *

 **#22: I Miss You**

-1-

 _KRINNGGG ..._

"Ceyamat pagieehhh ayang Chuuyyaahhhh~ Cemungudh ea bu ..."

 _TUT ...TUT ..._

-2-

 _KRIINGGG ..._

"Pagi, ayang Chuuya. Lagi apa?"

"Gue lagi molor."

"Oke. Met bobo yaks."

 _TUT ... TUT ..._

-3-

 _KRIINGGG ..._

"Molornya udah selesai ayang?"

"Sekarang gue lagi ngorok."

"Kok enggak kedengeran?"

"NGOKKKKK ... puas?"

 _TUT ... TUT ..._

-4-

"Ngoroknya udah belum?"

"Lagi mimpi gue."

"Ngapain mimpi? Yang nyata kan lagi telepon kamu~"

"Gue mimpi lo modar. Berarti yang telepon gue sekarang arwah lo."

 _TUT ... TUT ..._

-5-

"Ayang Chuuya. Aku serius sekarang."

"GPL"

"Aku kangen."

"Jadi?"

"Iya, aku kangen sama kamu."

"JADI LO HUBUNGIN GUE JAM TIGA SUBUH, LIMA KALI PANGGILAN CUMA BUAT BILANG 'AKU KANGEN'?!"

"Kangen tidak mengenal waktu. Hanya tahu siapa yang dirindukan."

"Kita ini tetangga dan LO ENGGAK PERLU TELEPON GUE TEPAT DI DEPAN PINTU KAMAR GUE!"

Belekan sekalipun sosok jangkung itu tampak nyata bersandar di daun pintu. Entah di panggilan ke berapa Dazai Osamu nongol. Bagi Chuuya ini sangat _magic_ sekaligus horror.

Pikirin, pintu rumah aja dikunci, jendela tertutup semua. MASUK DARIMANA SI IDIOT INI?! Chuuya mendadak stress lebih dari menghadapi hari Senin.

"Bener juga. Ini pasti bagian mimpi. Gue kan mimpi idiot itu modar. Berarti lo arwahnya! Tapi kalo gitu ... GUE ENGGAK MIMPI JATUHNYA! Padahal gue cuma bercanda soal bilang lo jadi arwah. Terus lo beneran jadi arwah nih? Gue ngomong apa sih, kok pusing."

"Ya elah, Chuu. Kamu lupa kunci pintu aslinya."

"MUSTAHIL LAH! KUNCINYA ...", "Ini maksudmu?" Tanya Dazai memperlihatkan kunci yang ia pegang. Chuuya mengangguk patah-patah.

"Ingat ini, ayang Chuuya. Selalu ada jalan untuk mereka yang merindu dan mau berusaha. Karena udah kerja keras, bayarannya aku bobo di sampingmu, oke?"

Bagian mananya yang bekerja keras dari mencuri kunci dan menghampiri tetangga sebelah rumah?! Chuuya pusing. Capek. Mau bobo. Meski ujung-ujungnya kurang tidur gara-gara Dazai peluk dia terus -terlanjur sesak napas sekaligus darah tinggi.

* * *

 **#23: I Hate You**

Selain misteri mengapa yang ditagih lebih galak daripada si penagih atau cewek selalu benar, Dazai menemukan hal menarik lainnya ketika baru-baru ini mengalami patah hati. Mungkin sekitar seminggu lalu, sang mantan kekasih yakni Nakahara Chuuya memutuskannya secara sepihak. Mereka mendadak jauh seakan jarak selalu memisahkan. Lalu jangankan memanggil, teringat saja ingin dikutuknya habis-habisan nama itu.

Tiap berpapasan, perang dunia ibarat terjadi secara sekilas. Kalau _chatting_ , bawaannya cuek sekaligus malas -tanya PR juga boro-boro apalagi basa-basi, tinggal mitos! Dekat sedikit ambil jarak. Kalau sekelompok dikacangi atau minta pindah.

Nah, inilah pertanyaan terbesarnya: kenapa dia jadi benci sama mantan? Mereka putus baik-baik. Segala kesalahan kiranya dapat dimaafkan mungkin secara penuh. Tidak ada dendam. Status teman masih tersandang walau formalitas semata.

Apa Dazai benci, diputusin karena bosan? Siapa yang enggak kesal, terlalu dangkal dan aneh. Namun marah itu hanya bersifat sementara. Ia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk memperpanjang dan menjadikan dirinya jatuh dalam benci.

Apa Dazai benci karena terlalu banyak kenangan di antara mereka? Setahun terhitung cepat untuk dilewati. Dengan 365 hari yang dibagi menjadi bulan dan minggu, berapa ribu peristiwa mereka rekam bersama-sama? Emosi labil milik remaja yang suka baper, marah, mengambek tidak jelas atau tiba-tiba senang lantas tertawa begitu mudahnya yang mewarnai hari demi hari dan teramat nyata itu?

Karena Dazai memilih berterima kasih, alasan kedua jauh dari kuat untuk dipertanggungjawabkan.

Apa Dazai benci karena janji-janji yang belum sempat tergenapi? Meski sekadar hal kecil semacam mengunjungi kebun raya, menonton bioskop atau berkeliling kota sama-sama, janji tetaplah janji yang harus ditepati, bukan?

Justru lebih baik untuk dilupakan. Alasan ketiga bukan sumber kebencian yang Dazai yakini.

Pemuda itu baru paham sewaktu melihat Chuuya mengobrol dengan Akutagawa. Alasannya pun tersedia dengan begitu sederhana.

Dazai benci karena kedekatan mereka justru menghancurkan hubungan dan menciptakan jarak. Ironi terkutuk sekaligus menyedihkan bagi sepasang insan yang ceritanya sempat jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **#24: I'm Scared of You**

"Chuuya. Aku yakin kamu menderita _philophobia*_." Bahasa alien dari pelajaran biologi atau istilah sejarah yang asing? Siswa cebol itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Emang itu apa?" Tanyanya cuek sambil terus membersihkan papan tulis.

"Bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Hmm ... hmmm ..."

"L-lo kenapa, sih, deket-deket gitu?" Geser sedikit, teman piketnya ikut menyamai langkah. Begitu terus sampai tubuh mungilnya menabrak meja guru. Chuuya buru-buru mengambil sapu untuk mengalihkan pandang.

"Aku yakin kamu benar-benar sakit."

"Ma ... mana ada! Gue masih bisa nyapu. Lap jendela juga. Jelas-jelas sehat begini." Senin selalu menyialkan dirinya. Entah bisikan setan mana sampai wali kelas mereka mengubah jadwal piket. Jadilah Nakahara Chuuya terjebak bersama Dazai Osamu yang selalu ingin ia hindari.

Bukannya maniak perban itu buruk rupa atau berlagak preman hobi memalak. Chuuya tahu keanehan ini hanya melekat pada dirinya. Ketika orang-orang menyahutkan puji dan puja di sana sini, ia justru berlari ketakutan setiap mata itu menemukan sepasang laut miliknya. Memilih bersembunyi dari tatapan heran namun penuh rasa ingin tahu yang seakan menelanjanginya dengan perasaan gelisah.

Petak umpet tersebut Chuuya mainkan semenjak remaja tanggung itu sadar, ia akan jatuh cinta setiap mereka berjumpa pandang di satu titik.

"Benar? Meragukan ah~" Dazai kembali merapatkan diri. Sekadar menyikut bahu pun tidak Chuuya biarkan dengan terus-menerus menghindar sambil membelakangi tubuh jangkung itu.

"Pulang sono! Biar gue aja yang kerja."

"Ish, ish, kamu memang sakit. Masa bilang begitu ke tembok? Harus diperiksa ini."

"Jangan mentang-mentang lo calon dokter seenak jidat periksa gue." Doa sang maniak topi memohon agar Dazai digagalkan pada ujian masuk. Bisa-bisa pasiennya dilarikan ke RSJ karena meladeni IDIOT INI MEMBUAT FRUSTRASI.

"Anggap saja kita bermain dokter-dokteran. Chuuya boleh balik badan seperti sekarang."

"E-eh tu ... tunggu, gue belum siap!"

"Pertama-tama cek suhu tubuh. Wajahmu panas juga, hmm ..." Tanpa permisi tangannya meraba kening dan pipi sang pasien. Kelakuan Dazai tak lebih dari penyelundupan modus yang diam-diam memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Badan lo rasanya deket banget. Jauh dikit napa?!"

"Hanya perasaanmu. Selanjutnya pemeriksaan detak jantung." Jemarinya sekadar ditempelkan pada dada kiri Chuuya. Dia lebih dari tahu jika senja itu ada lagu terindah yang didendangkan oleh sebuah kehidupan kecil namun paling berharga yang ingin Dazai lindungi.

"Terus biar sembuh, pakai cara hipnotis~"

"L-l ... l ... lo!"

"Chuuya, kamu tidak jatuh pada orang yang salah," bisik Dazai lembut. Menyisir perlahan rambut senjanya yang terasa halus membelai kulit.

"Chuuya tahu kenapa?" Ia tidak lagi tahan. Netra itu terbuka bertepatan dengan sepasang kakao yang menatapnya langsung.

"Karena mataku selalu menangkap sinyal cinta darimu."

Setelah membutakan jarak, mencuri peluk dan berbisik mesra seperti itu, Dazai harus belajar menjadi dokter yang lebih baik. Kalau tidak, doa busuk Chuuya bisa jadi terkabul sungguhan.

Calon pacarnya jatuh pingsan dan demam selama 3 hari. Dokter mana pula yang justru membuat pasiennya sakit? Dazai berlagak idiot atas protes tersebut.

* * *

 **#25: I'm Venerate You**

Jauh-jauh waktu sebelum peradaban mengenal android. Majalah dinding merupakan sumber hiburan bagi para siswa gabut yang berseliweran pada koridor sewaktu istirahat. Ekskul yang diketuai Tanizaki bersaudara itu menarik perhatian massa dengan warna-warni artikel, komik humor, cerpen khas putih abu-abu dan berbagai jenis lainnya.

Tetapi oh tetapi, bukan itu daya tarik utamanya. Atas usul seorang anggota yang namanya dirahasiakan, sebuah program diciptakan dan disepakati dengan nama 'Secret Angel'. Dari zaman semi modern, mereka seakan kembali pada masa tradisional dengan mengirim pesan lewat kertas yang ditempelkan pada mading. Sejenak melupakan SMS atau MMS yang akhir-akhir ini populer di kalangan anak muda.

-ll-

Hujan mengguyur sore yang semestinya dibasuh oleh jingga. Ketika rata-rata kelas menyepi oleh para penghuni yang pulang, Dazai Osamu terpaksa tinggal lebih lama akibat lupa membawa payung. Maniak perban itu tengah menatap pada mading yang ramai oleh gambar dan tulisan. Kolom 'Secret Angel' menjadi langganannya 2 minggu terakhir ketika Nakajima Atsushi memberitahu bila namanya masuk sebagai penerima pesan.

 _To: Kak Dazai_

 _Kalo mau loncat lain kali langsung modar aja. Cepet sembuh lukanya._

"Aw, manisnya~ Aku ingin mengajaknya bunuh diri ganda!"

Nama si pengirim Dazai berencana mencari tahu dengan bersembunyi di belakang tembok -seseorang dalam perjalanan menghampiri mading sambil membawa selembar notes dan lem kertas. Bila tidak sempat dikirim, kebijakan anggota mading memperbolehkan untuk menempel sendiri selama tidak melewati batas kolom.

" _Kayaknya kenal_ ," batin Dazai memutuskan keluar. Tersenyum mendapati sosok mungil yang terkejut itu.

"Sore, dek. Belum pulang?~"

"I-iya, sore! Kakak sendiri belum pulang?" Senyum yang terpatri kian melebar menyaksikan betapa menggemaskannya wajah gugup itu. Dazai curi-curi melirik pada selembar notes yang adik kelasnya tutupi.

"Belum, nih. Lupa bawa payung. Adek kirim pesan ke siapa?"

"Ke seseorang. Kakak mau kirim pesan juga?"

"Kirim enggak, ya? Kakak penasaran sama si pengirim satu ini," ujarnya menunjuk pesan di kolom 'Secret Angel'. Dia sekadar mengangguk paham.

"Itu namanya pemuja rahasia, bukan? Mungkin dia suka sama kakak."

"Tetapi kalau dia bukan orang yang kakak sukai, gimana dong?" Seperti si pengirim pesan, Dazai pun diam-diam menaruh rasa pada seseorang. Entah siapa dia, pemuda jangkung itu memilih diam sampai memutuskan bergerak sendiri.

"Namanya juga pemuja rahasia. Kalo kakak suka sama yang lain, dia turut bahagia."

"Benar juga! Kakak mau kirim pesan padanya. Boleh minta notes sama pinjem pulpen?"

"Jangan digacul!"

"Gacul hati adek boleh?" Sebelah alisnya dinaikkan heran. Tanpa permisi Dazai mengambil lem dan menempelkan notes tersebut. Berlalu tanpa memperhatikan keheranan yang adik kelasnya tunjukkan.

 _From: Dazai_

 _To: Nakahara Chuuya_

 _Enggak bosen dek jadi pemuja rahasia? Besok dateng ke atap abis pulang sekolah. Kakak tunggu loh~_

"Lah, sejak kapan?! Kak, tunggu!"

Sejak awal Dazai tahu siapa pengirimnya -Nakahara Chuuya dari kelas X IPS-2. Soal mencari tahu, itu lebih cenderung pada niat modus, sih.

Lagi pula, besok juga mereka jadian.

Bersambung...

A/N: Thx buat kalian yg masih setia ikutin cerita ini sama review juga. Update selanjutnya tanggal 31 Oktober~

Balasan review:

Ziandra A Zean A : namamu ganti toh. tapi tetep kok kupanggil zian klo itu maumu wakakaka. kalo mantan itu sejenis bakso aku ga mau makan karena pasti busuk :( makasih juga udah setia baca fic gaje ini, moga masih berkenan buat baca chapter terakhirnya nanti.


	6. Chapter 6

**#26: I'm Stuck on You**

 _19.40_

 _Dazai: Chuuyyyaaa~_

 _19.50_

 _Chuuya: ?_

 _19.50_

 _Dazai: Tolong angkat telponku. Bentar ajaaaa._

Nomor sang gebetan dihubungi dengan semringah. Tanpa menunggu lambatnya nada sambung, telepon segera diangkat oleh si penerima.

"Langsung aja yak. Chuuyyaaa balikan yuk~"

"Hello?! Balikan kata lo? Gue enggak salah denger?"

"Serius. Aku ajak kamu balikan. Jadi, gimana?" Andai Chuuya tahu betapa lebarnya senyum pengharapan yang Dazai perlihatkan. Meski enggak pengaruh karena dia masa bodoh dengan si maniak perban yang idiotnya lahir batin itu.

"Mending gue telpon Akutagawa daripada ladenin lo."

"Kamu lebih pilih Akutagawa dibanding aku?!" Drama banget sumpah. Chuuya ingin mengakhirinya dengan kalimat sakti yang ia persiapkan.

"KITA BELOM JADIAN DAN LO AJAK GUE BALIKAN?! OTAK LO KONSLET GARA-GARA APA KALI INI, HAH?!"

 _Tut ... tut ..._

Penuh rasa nelangsa Dazai meratapi buku bahasa Inggris yang tergeletak di ranjang. Dia ingat sekarang, awalnya mau ke California buat tampol si Fuckerburg pakai cetak SBMPTN. Tetapi balik lagi ke rumah usai melihat gebetan dan si setan Akutagawa ciuman di bawah lampu jalan. Enggak punya tiket pesawat lagian. Mau jalan kaki juga tenaga habis duluan.

Terus kira-kira, sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak notifikasi tersebut diumumkan. Tak terhitung lagi sebanyak apa Dazai menggoda Chuuya berharap sang gebetan khilaf dan kembali padanya. Tetapi jangankan melirik, baru lewat aja belahan pantatnya ditendang pakai ujung sepatu, lancip lagi, PASTI BAU _SIKIL_ JUGA! SAKIT TAHU GA?! SAKIT!

Belum jadian, khilaf ajak balikan, gagal _move on._ Dazai sadar dirinya sangat menyedihkan.

* * *

 **#27: I'm Wonder at You**

Sesuai kata hati dan notes yang viral pada papan mading, Nakahara Chuuya selaku penerima pesan menuju atap sepulang sekolah di waktu 3 sore. Ia gugup sampai mampus jelas. Ragu-ragu sewaktu memutar kenop pintu, di mana angin senja berembus mengisi celah kosong antar _azure_ dan kakao yang bertemu dalam hening.

Sejenak Chuuya menikmati indahnya cokelat berpadu jingga.

"Sore, dek. Cuacanya bagus, nih, buat ngobrol." Ah, tentu. Kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Sebenarnya, emmm ... kakak tahu namaku darimana?" Tiga buah hal membuatnya bertanya-tanya pada Dazai Osamu. Paling utama adalah soal identitas yang ia dan anggota mading rahasiakan. Mereka tidak sejahat itu sampai membocorkannya, bukan?

"Wah~ Itu rahasia. Yang pasti bukan dari anggota mading atau temanmu si Akutagawa."

"Terus, kenapa kakak hobi bunuh diri?" Bukan berarti Chuuya paham segala hal. Mau _stalk_ atau berdiskusi sampai larut juga, permasalahan satu itu belum terpecahkan dan menjadi misteri. Dazai terdiam sebelum melebarkan senyum yang mengundang heran.

"Kalau kakak bilang enggak ada alasan, adek puas?"

"Hah?! Pasti ada. Apa kakak merasa depresi? A-atau mungkin gara-gara patah hati?"

Wajah khawatir itu menjatuhkan perasaan aneh pada kakao-nya yang membulat. Dazai ingat lukisan paras tersebut, pemuja rahasianya itu pernah menggambarkan ekspresi serupa ketika ia menguji dengan pertanyaan 'kalau dia bukan seseorang yang kusukai'. Jawabannya kemarin murni dusta semata. Sejauh mata menaruh atensi, Nakahara Chuuya adalah sosok yang keras kepala perihal hati maupun keputusan. Tipikal pantang menyerah yang menjadikan idiot perban itu tertarik untuk terus mencari tahu.

"Kakak punya kepercayaan kalau kita mati bakal ketemu malaikat. Tetapi sekarang, rasanya enggak perlu bundir, deh~"

"Karena?"

"Ini udah ketemu malaikat. Lagi berdiri di depan kakak malah."

"A-apa sih? Kakak gombal?" Ada senja lain mewarnai tirus pipinya. Sekilas tertangkap walau Chuuya memalingkan wajah dari Dazai yang mendekatkan diri. Pura-pura bodoh akan tingkah laku adik kelasnya itu.

"Enggak, serius. Ada malaikat di depan kakak. Manis banget lagi. Rasanya jadi khilaf mau ajak bundir bareng."

"Ekhem! Karena aku malaikatnya kakak, ja-jadi aku bakal melindungi kakak biar enggak bundir! Bu ... bukannya peduli atau apa. Aku hanya ..."

"'Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kakak'. Kakak juga enggak mau kehilangan malaikat secantik adek," balasnya asal menyambungkan kalimat. Chuuya mendadak bisu akibat hilang kata-kata.

"Jadi, adek sudah tahu maksud kakak menyuruh kemari, bukan?"

"Kakak juga tahu soal itu?" Pertanyaan ketiganya adalah tujuan dari 'undangan' tersebut. Meski Chuuya sempat menebak kemungkinan ini, ia tidak menyangka dewi fortuna tengah memihak padanya.

"Ssstt. Rahasia~ Enggak penting-penting amat lagi pula."

Apa katanya juga, mereka akan jadian hari ini. Dazai telah memprediksi hal tersebut dengan matang termasuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hendak disuarakan. Chuuya terkesiap sewaktu tubuh jangkung itu meraih badan mungilnya untuk jatuh dalam pelukan. Hangat seperti senja yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Nanti adek enggak perlu bertanya-tanya kenapa kakak suka sama adek. Termasuk panggilan 'dede Chuuya' yang khusus buat kamu."

Mantera dari sebuah sihir yang bekerja tidak boleh disebutkan, bukan?

* * *

 **#28: I Yearn for You**

Biru laut di tepi jurang menjadi panorama terakhir yang ia saksikan. Hangat jingga membalut sepasang tangan yang merentang bebas. Kaki bersepatu pantofel itu sengaja menghilangkan keseimbangan. Seakan terbang layaknya burung menuju debur ombak yang menelan habis tubuh tersebut. Lembut mengikuti arus. Tenggelam oleh keinginannya sendiri.

Sesak. Perih. Menyakitkan. Napasnya ibarat siulan semata. Perlahan lenyap oleh air yang mengisi paru-paru. Matanya terpejam tanpa melihat permukaan yang ditinggalkannya. Pemuda itu lelah, terlalu malas untuk kembali. Toh, ia tidak bisa berenang. Biarkan saja laut membuatnya menemui akhir yang dia harapkan.

Hari itu, di mana dunia semestinya menjemput kematian dan tangis, seseorang justru menggagalkan percobaan tersebut. Pergi berenang menyelamatkan raga yang ajaibnya, masih diberikan napas penghidupan. Sepasang mata itu terbuka. Samar-samar mendapati jingga dan putih pasir tanpa biru laut maupun sesak di paru-paru.

Lagi dan lagi, Dazai Osamu kembali terselamatkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukannya, Chuuya?" Tanya Dazai menatap benci. Pemuda cebol itu acuh tak acuh menggidikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat seorang idiot mati di depanku. Menjijikkan rasanya."

"Seharusnya aku yang jijik karena Chuuya adalah _stalker_."

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu, idiot? Dan aku bukan _stalker_."

"Ah, Chuuya~ Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Ternyata kamu sangaatttt baik~" Itu sarkastis. Chuuya segera bangkit tanpa membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Cepat bangun. Kuantar pulang."

Mereka berjalan depan belakang. Chuuya memimpin langkah sementara Dazai mengikuti sambil bersenandung. Lirik lagunya terdengar idiot seperti si penyanyi yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Maniak perban itu bukan menginginkan kepulangan atau sebuah penyelamatan yang memuakkan.

"Kelakuanmu benar-benar seperti iblis, ya." Yang dimaksud demikian menghentikan langkah. Sepasang _azure_ sengaja menemui kakao yang pandangannya menggelap oleh amarah.

"Iblis mana yang menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang?"

"Kau paling tahu aku ingin bunuh diri. Ini ke dua puluh lima kalinya Chuuya menggagalkan percobaanku." _Stalker_ memang julukan yang pantas untuk disandang. Bila tidak menjadi penguntit, darimana polisi itu tahu soal rencana dan tindak tanduknya?

"Ini tugasku sebagai polisi. Jika kau depresi atau sejenisnya, akan kuantar ke psikiater."

"Begini, pak polisi yang budiman. Kenapa Anda bersikeras menyelamatkan orang yang tak punya tujuan hidup seperti saya?"

"Jika aku bilang ingin menjadi pahlawan, apa pendapatmu?" Alasan yang memang kekanak-kanakan. Dazai terkekeh geli bagaimanapun mata itu mengintimidasinya agar tidak tertawa.

"Lalu, kenapa Chuuya ingin jadi pahlawan?"

"Sama seperti alasanmu yang ingin bunuh diri, itu rahasia."

"Rahasia toh. Karena penasaran, aku akan menunda percobaan bunuh diriku. Chuuya seharusnya tersenyum dan berhenti cemberut."

"Dan berapa kalipun kau bunuh diri, aku pasti menyelamatkanmu. Camkan itu, Dazai."

Alasannya begitu egois menjadikan ia gagal sebagai polisi. Chuuya melakukan ini bukan semata-mata untuk balas budi. Meski tahun lalu Dazai menyelamatkannya sewaktu pemuda jangkung itu pulang dari kantor, ada motif lain yang polisi muda itu hendak perjuangkan dan memang, sangatlah kekanak-kanakan.

Nakahara Chuuya ingin menjadi pahlawan supaya Dazai Osamu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Siapapun menyukai hero, bukan? Bahkan cinta itu timbul ketika si idiot perban melindunginya dari sabetan golok. Meski terkesan naif dan klise, apa keegoisan tersebut salah telah didasarkan atas keinginan untuk memiliki secara pribadi?

Nyatanya, polisi juga manusia yang bisa egois.

* * *

 **#29: I'm Better Than You**

Kelas musim panas yang menyebalkan. Gurunya pun cerewet macam cewek PMS kerasukan setan. Nakahara Chuuya merengut di sepanjang gebrakan papan tulis dan serangkai penjelasan bercampur hujan ludah dari Pak Kunikida. Ketika bel pulang berdenting sekalipun, wajah cantiknya belum lepas dari rasa masam sewaktu menghampiri sang kekasih yang menunggu di kantin. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping kiri.

"Bebeb kenapa? Wajahnya asem gitu kayak bau ketek."

"Babab, bebeb, babab, bebeb, bacot lu!"

"Minum dulu, nih, jus apel." Tanpa permisi Chuuya merebutnya. Namun langsung dilempar mengenai wajah tampan sang kekasih. Dia sudah kenyang menghirup udara, buat apa diberi kotak kosong?!

"Harusnya gue enggak ikut kelas dia dan menang dari lo. Terkutuk sumpah."

"Nilai tertinggi itu seratus dan Pak Kunikida enggak akan kasih bebeb nilai dua ratus. Jadi masih kalah dari aku." Kebetulan ada pot tanaman, Chuuya ingin mengangkat dan melemparkannya pada wajah sombong Dazai Osamu. Itu manusia sebiji memang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Seenggaknya gue lebih baik dari lo dalam pelajaran olahraga."

"Tetapi tetap saja kalah dalam hal lain. Bahkan bebeb enggak berkutik setiap aku gombal."

"Soal melempar gue selalu tepat sasaran, kok." Pot di samping mesin otomatis telah diangkat sepenuhnya. Dazai yang mencium bau-bau kematian dan kebusukan balas dendam segera memutar otak. Bisa gawat jika Chuuya berpaling karena wajah tampannya hancur lebur.

"Eh, tunggu beb. Bentar aja, plis."

"Enggaka ada eh, eh. Gue lebih baik dari lo pokoknya." Dia benci kekalahan dan dikalahkan oleh seorang idiot perban. Kenapa manusia waras sepertinya sulit untuk menang meski hanya sekali?

"Dalam dua hal bebeb lebih baik."

"Oh. Apa emang?"

"Yang pertama soa kepercayaan. Meski ingkar janji bebeb tetap menungguku di sana. Aku tidak sesabar itu dan justru meninggalkanmu saat bebeb terlambat."

"Lalu yang kedua, bebeb pun lebih baik dalam mencintai. Aku belum pernah merasa se-nyaman ini dan itu terjadi hanya ketika bersamamu. Terus tambahannya, soal keyakinan pun aku kalah darimu."

"Terima kasih telah meyakinkanku agar kita tidak putus. Bisa-bisa aku menyesal jika itu terjadi sungguhan."

Sekalipun berniat memperpanjang nyawa, Dazai serius mengenai kelebihan tersebut. Dia boleh jadi menang secara fisik, pendidikan, adu mulut maupun berkata manis. Namun bila tentang hubungan mereka, Chuuya telah mengalahkannya dalam hal manapun.

Karenanya Dazai pun ingin lebih baik agar pantas mendampingi Nakahara Chuuya.

 _PRAANGGG!_

"Da-dasar idiot! Gara-gara gombalan lo gue semakin enggak tahan buat lempar potnya."

"Te ... ga ... beb ..."

"Tetapi karena gue menghargainya. Kali ini lo selamat."

Selain 3 hal di atas, Chuuya juga lebih baik dalam gendong menggendong. Dazai saja tidak kuat meski tubuh itu terbilang mungil. Kalau ditanya kenapa, dia pasti beralasan 'Chuuya gendut'.

Untung belum ketahuan atau mesin otomatis ikut melayang menghantamnya.

* * *

 **#30: I Trust You**

"Jika dua orang memutuskan bertemu dan mereka sama-sama menunggu, dapat dipastikan pertemuan mustahil terjadi."

Apa kalimat tersebut merupakan penggalan dari buku saku yang setiap hari dipangkunya? Suster muda itu menghentikan gerak yang semula asyik menata bunga matahari. Baik atensi maupun segelintir tanya, semua tertahan pada rasa penasaran yang menunggu kelanjutannya kembali dilangsungkan.

"Jika dua orang memutuskan bertemu dan mereka sama-sama mencari. Mungkin bertemu atau bisa saja tidak." Sejenis ironi, kah? Kakao sang pasien menemui manik berwarna laut yang terpaku penuh pada suaranya.

"Tetapi, jika dua orang memutuskan bertemu dan salah satunya mencari. Mereka pasti bertemu."

"Jadi, buku saku favoritmu isinya cerita galau?" Sekian lama mengabaikan heran, ia berani bersua siang itu. Sang pasien menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum yang sekiranya sulit dipahami.

"Jika Chuuya boleh memilih tiga kemungkinan tadi, kamu mau yang mana?"

"Hmmm ... tunggu, kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, bukan?"

"Enggak, deh, serius! Chuuya tinggal jawab." Mudah mengatakannya. Untuk dia pilihan tersebut kurang mengenakkan sekaligus tidak menyenangkan.

"Bukannya tergantung takdir?"

"Anggap saja lagi berkhayal. Jika bisa, aku memilih sama-sama mencari."

"Meski katamu ada kemungkinan enggak bertemu?"

"Kalau yang aku cari itu Chuuya. Kita pasti bertemu."

"Mencariku untuk apa? Jelas-jelas aku berdiri di depanmu." Khayal yang dimaksud belum tiba mencapai pemahamannya. Dazai Osamu -nama pasien itu menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir merah ranum sang suster. Untuk sekarang, biarkan pertanyaan tersebut sejenak menguap.

"Di kehidupan kali ini, Chuuya yang menemukanku. Tetapi nanti, aku ingin kita sama-sama mencari."

"Sebegitu inginnya bertemu denganku lagi?" Tanyanya menyingkirkan telunjuk itu. Chuuya terus-menerus gagal paham akan tingkah Dazai yang hari ini, sangat di luar dugaan.

"Siapa yang enggak mau dirawat sama suster cantik macam Chuuya?"

Jangan salah kaprah, Chuuya adalah cowok tulen bermarga Nakahara walau berprofesi sebagai suster. Pemuda cebol yang sekaligus maniak topi itu menjitak keras rambut kakao-nya. Sejak 2 tahun lalu, Dazai memang aneh dengan senyum tampak menyebalkan. Ketika pasien lain ngeri atau mendadak ingin pindah rumah sakit, hanya dia yang bertahan sampai detik ini.

Kata dokter Kunikida, Dazai itu masokis sejati. Tetapi menurut Chuuya, ini kehendak takdir yang dipilihkan untuk mereka.

"Jangan harap kita bertemu di rumah sakit dan aku merawatmu lagi."

"Heee ... padahal aku enggak rewel kayak pasien lain."

"Aku ingin kita bertemu di padang bunga matahari. Supaya saat itu juga, kau langsung mengingatku."

Giliran Dazai dibuat terkesiap. Anak muda selalu penuh kejutan, tetapi Chuuya lebih spesial menurutnya. Hanya suster itu yang marahnya menggemaskan dan _tsundere_ akut dari seluruh staff rumah sakit.

"Mau janji jari kelingking?" Tawar Dazai yang diabaikan olehnya. Liburan musim panas sekalipun, pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan dan pasien lain menunggu.

"Kau bilang ingin sama-sama mencari. Pasti karena alasan kita sama."

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa di musim panas sepuluh tahun berikutnya atau lain waktu."

"Ingat. Di padang bunga matahari yang biasa kau ceritakan itu." Langkahnya berlalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Dazai kembali memejamkan pandang usai dihujani panas angin yang berembus kasar.

Senyum dan tawa yang sama akan datang, selama kepercayaan di antara mereka adalah saling dan bukan salah satu.

* * *

 **#31: I Love You**

Dengan apa Dazai Osamu mencintai Nakahara Chuuya?

Apakah menggunakan rayuan idiot yang selalu mengudara, pada setiap langkah di mana mereka menghitung menit demi menit? Dazai rasa tidak. Hal sejenis menggoda lebih menjatuhkan makna kepada rasa suka -dan itu bersifat sehari-hari. Perasaan cinta terbungkus dalam sunyi sekaligus lebih sederhana dibanding rangakaian kata bertabur bahasa puisi.

Lantas, apakah dengan bahasa bunga? Seperti mawar yang berarti 'aku mencintaimu' atau dandelion bermakna 'kepercayaan cinta'? Tidak juga. Indahnya bunga dapat layu dilahap kerakusan waktu yang terkatakan egois. Dazai menjauhi cinta semacam itu. Dirinya mau jatuh sepenuh hati dengan membawa jiwa dan raga kepada sang pujaan. Ia membenci keindahan yang bersifat klise dan dibuat secara main-main.

Dazai tidak memiliki jawaban karena ia mengungkapkannya tanpa melalui kata-kata. Selalu begitu sederhana seperti menghadiahkan senyum, melontarkan canda diiring tawa atau menemani langkah untuk menghindari sepi. Isyarat-isyarat itu merupakan tanda cinta yang seribu kali sayang, tiada Chuuya sadari atau dicari tahu olehnya lewat sepasang laut. Bagi sang senja, Dazai sekadar teman baik namun jahanam di satu waktu.

Andai bisa, Dazai pun mau mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata. Bilang 'aku mencintaimu' sambil memeluk mungil tubuh itu di bawah siraman bintang dan permai bulan. Atau mungkin ketika langkah mereka bersebelahan dan dia mencium lembut bibir itu, membisikkan perasaannya yang sejak dahulu terpendam tanpa mengenal kepastian waktu untuk mengatakannya.

Namun pengecutnya, Dazai sekadar mendoakan cinta tersebut agar nanti Chuuya berbaik hati menyadarinya. Idiot perban itu tidak membutuhkan balasan. Cinta adalah tulus tanpa mengharapkan perasaan setimpal.

Selama Nakahara Chuuya bahagia dengan kekasihnya, kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' sekadar doa yang ingin dikenangnya sebagai harapan terbaik. Perjuangan terhebatnya untuk mempertahankan rasa serapuh itu.

Tamat.

A/N: Dan akhirnya fanfic gaje ini tamat. MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH IKUTIN DARI AWAL AMPE AKHIR SAMPAI FAV, FOLLOW AMA REVIEW, AKU SAYANG KALIANNN (caps jebol). Sekali lagi maaf banget kalo ada pengulangan ide. Tunggu fic lainnya yak kalo minat wkwkwkw.

Balasan review :

Ziandra A and Zean: ku terharu baca review mu :') kenapa sih makhluk macem mantan harus ada di dunia ini. kalo bisa juga udah dijadiin makanan hiu itu si mantan. udah enggak ada harganya lagian, harus dibuang ke tempat sampah. dannn makasih banget udah ikutin fic ini dari awal sampe akhir~semoga nanti bisa dihibur dengan fanfic lainnya, hehehe.


End file.
